


Transformers Prime and Naruto!-A New Beginning!

by Flamedance1232



Series: Transformers! [2]
Category: Naruto, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamedance1232/pseuds/Flamedance1232
Summary: It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in college with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Uzumaki Maika now known as Flamedance, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Nightclaw Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own.





	1. My Original Uzumaki Hybrid Femme Character(s) Profile!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the third installment of my Transformers and Naruto crossover stories. This installment is going to takes place just after Egypt with my OC, a Cybertronian Hybrid and it also takes place in the small town of Jasper, Nevada. I'll been introducing one more OC where one is completely Cybertronian, but looks human and believes that she is human. Anyways, now onto the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and also I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies. I do, however own, Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance, Uzumaki Naitokuro AKA Nightclaw Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme, Andrina "Rina" Erika Alexander. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

__Uzumaki (Uchiha) Maika (Cybertronian Name: Flamedance) "The Hidden/Unknown Daughter of Ultra Magnus, the Autobot Commander of the Wreckers, the Hidden Honorable Adopted Daughter of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Granddaughter of Uchiha Madara, the Honorable Granddaughter of Uzumaki Umiko, the Third Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato, and the Head to the Uzumaki Clan"

20 almost 21 years of age

Born on June 9th, 1990

Was born in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) a few miles from Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)

5' 5"

180 lbs (80% is muscle)

Maika likes doing nin, tai, ken, and fuinjutsu, training, reading in her free time, hanging out, looking up at the moon, and cooking. The young Uzumaki is an evaded lover of wolves, forest, bodies of water, and dark colors. She also has a taste for all things sweets and spicy foods while her favorite drinks are green and jasmine teas

Maika hobbies matches his likes such as nin, tai, ken, and fuinjutsu, training, reading in her free time, looking up at the moon, and cooking

The young Uzumaki is obsessed with nin, tai, ken, and fuinjutsu, training, wolves, weapons of all kinds, dark colors, and looking up at the moon

She is known for her waist length straight crimson red hair with her bangs parted over her forehead while cut into a hime style as they framed her ivory toned face, her eyes are a pair of doe shape glowing blue aquamarine orbs, and a Gymnastic/Runner build. Maika always seen wearing a firm fitting leather black bodysuit tucked into a pair of mid-thigh length thin 4" heel dark blue leather boots while also accessorized with an equipment dark gray leather belt with two leather dark gray leg gun stealth, a forehead protector with a spiral carved into a metal plate sewn onto a dark blue cloth, and a burnt orange spiral pendant outlined in white attached to a blue wizen friendly robotic face hanging from a golden chain around her neck

The young Uzumaki is the apprentice of Jiraiya of the Sennin

She has the Chakra Natures of a High affinity for Fire for Primary, but with a Wind as a secondary

Maika had proven to be a genius in nin, tai, and kenjutsu while she shows her Uzumaki background with her use of fuinjutsu 

The young Uzumaki can also use the Uzumaki Chakra Sealing Chakra like her adopted Mother, Uzumaki Kushina and a few other Uzumakis before her

She also carries around a katana with a stormy blue cloth wrapped around the handle in a diamond like pattern while the tsube in the design of a whirlpool like flame and normal ninja weapons in scrolls visible in the Elemental Nations, but sealed outside of the Nations

Father-Ultra Magnus "The Autobot Commander of the Wreckers"

Mother-Uzumaki (Uchiha) Midoriko (Original Half-Blood Uzumaki Female Character(s)) "The Daughter of Uchiha Madara and the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato" Deceased

No Biological Siblings

Maternal Biological Cousins-Uzumaki-Uchiha Kenshin "The Grandson of Uchiha Madara and the former Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni", Uzumaki-Uchiha Taichi "The Grandson of Uchiha Madara and the former Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the younger Brother of the Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni", and Uzumaki-Uchiha Mizuko and Kishiko "The Granddaughters of Uchiha Madara and the former Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the younger Sisters of the Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni"

Maternal Biological Uncle-Uzumaki-Uchiha Izuna "The Son of Uchiha Madara and the former Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the Father of four"

Maternal Biological Aunt-Uzumaki-Uchiha Hamako formerly just Uzumaki "The Daughter-in-Law of Uchiha Madara and the former Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato, Wife of Uzumaki-Uchiha Izuna, and the Mother of four"

Maternal Biological Grandfather-Uchiha Madara "The former Uchiha Clan Head, one of the three Founders of Konohagakure no Sato, and husband of the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato" Deceased

Maternal Biological Grandmother-Uzumaki (Uchiha) Umiko (Original Uzumaki Female Character(s)) "The Third Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato and wife of Uchiha Madara"

Adopted Father-Namikaze Minato "The Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and the Yellow Flash of the Leaf" KIA

Adopted Mother-Uzumaki Kushina "The Hidden Honorable Wife of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Uzumaki Clan Head" KIA

Adopted younger Brother-Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto  "The Hidden Honorable Son of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the Third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Heir of Namikaze Clan"

No adopted Sisters

For as long as the young Uzumaki could remember her only friends had been Jiraiya, books, scrolls, her summons, and for a time Uchiha Itachi. When she moves to Tranquility, Nevada after being thrown forward in time, she is able to befriend Samuel James Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. Maika also befriends the Autobots upon meeting them

In personality, the young Uzumaki is know to be no push over, but she is easy to annoy, however like her adopted Father before her can be serious. She is also very protective of her friends and family to the point that it's not to anger her because she has a slight short-temper thanks to her Uzumaki blood, but she can be kind, caring, and lovable. Maika has shown that she is as intelligent as her adopted Father

The young Uzumaki is known for her dislike of jerks, preps, really bright colors, fan clubs of all kind, waiting for people, people, who think they are better than everyone else, and snakes. She, however, has a 100% hate for hate for the Village Elders, Orochimaru, Yakashi Kabuto, Decepticons, spiders, and perverts

and

Maika was born in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) a few miles from Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves) to Ironhide and unknown Uzumaki Woman. The young Uzumaki upon being found on their door steps is than quickly adopted by Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. For 5 years, she was raised by them believing that they were her biological parents, however, at the time of their deaths she finds out the truth of her adoption. Taken out of the Village for training two weeks later by her Godfather Jiraiya, Maika trains under him for 12 years in the ninja arts while have Uzu no Kuni and it's hidden village rebuilt before going to live on the other side of a barrier that kept two different sets of humans separate from each other. It is there that she meets the Autobots through a friend and finds out that there is more to her than meets the eye, however, she also feels herself drawn to their Leader and Prime. It has been 2 years since Mission City, Uzumaki Maika has finally found out a bit about her birth parents, but she is thinking of returning to the Elemental Nations though she might stay because of her love for the Prime of the Cybertronian race. Now that's been 3 years since Mission City and a good three months since Egypt, a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own.


	2. My Original Cybertronian disguise Human Femme Character(s) Profile!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and also I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies. I do, however own, Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance, Uzumaki Naitokuro AKA Nightclaw Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme, Andrina "Rina" Erika Alexander. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

Andrina "Rina" Erika Alexander (Moonshadow) 

17 years of age

Born on May 12, 19994

Was born on Cybertron, but was raised on Earth in Jasper, Nevada

5' 5"

180 lbs (80% is muscle)

Andrina likes doing ninjitsu, gymnastics, skateboarding, reading in her free time, hanging out, looking up at the moon, and hanging out with friends. The young Alexander is an evaded lover of snow wolves, bodies of water, and cool colors. She also has a taste for all things sweets and spicy foods while her favorite drinks are green and jasmine teas

Andrina hobbies matches her likes such as ninjitsu, gymnastics, skateboarding, reading in her free time, looking up at the moon, and hanging out with friends

The young Alexander is obsessed with ninjitsu, gymnastics, skateboarding, snow wolves, guns of all kinds, cool colors, and looking up at the moon

She is known for her mid-thigh length wavy hair that is so dark that it's tinted silver with her bangs covering her forehead while parted in the middle as the rest framed her ivory toned face, her eyes are rumored to be almond shape glowing violet orbs, and a Gymnastic/Runner build. On Andrina's right upper shoulder has a purple evil looking robotic face birthmark. The young Alexander is often seen wearing a long sleeve waist length dark silver jean jacket that she has left opened over a firm fitting black tank top, a silver leather belt that holds up a pair of hip hugging dark gray skinny jeans that is tucked into a pair of mid-calf thick 3" heels dark green with dark blue soles leather boots, anda silver tinted purple crescent moon pendant that hangs from a golden string that has some kind of symbols on the back around her neck. 

She always carry around two Jerichos handguns and owns a sniper rifle

Birth Sire-Megatron "The Leader of the Decepticons"

Birth Carrier-Soundwave "The TIC of the Decepticons"

No Spark Siblings

Adopted Father-James Alexander

Adopted Mother-Alexis Alexander

No adopted siblings

The young Alexander had never had an interest in any one

For as long as she could remember her only friends has been books. Andrina has known Jack since she was young, but she does befriend the Autobots, Raf, and Miko

The young Alexander in personality is know to be no push over, but she is easy to annoy, however like her Father before she can be serious. She is also very protective of her friends and family to the point that it's not to anger her because she has a short-temper, but she can be kind, caring, and lovable. Andrina has also shown as intelligent

The young Alexander is known for her dislike of jerks, preps, really bright colors, fan clubs of all kind, waiting for people, people, who think they are better than everyone else, and snakes. She, however, has a 100% hate for the Decepticons, spiders, and perverts

and

Andrina was born on Cybertron to Megatron and Soundwave, but was raised on Earth in Jasper, Nevada by a young human couple.


	3. Prologue: The Raising Darkness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and also I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies. I do, however own, Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance, Uzumaki Naitokuro AKA Nightclaw Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme, Andrina "Rina" Erika Alexander. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

In Nevada there is a small town called Jasper where nothing interesting seems to happen and at that moment a whitish blue 2011 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 with blue aquamarine LED lights along the bottom and tires drove down the road of the small boring town alongside a silver 2011 Pontiac G6 GXP Coupe. However, unknown to the people of Jasper is that these cars were different from others as if one looks closer they would see that there is that there was no driver in the two and that on the front of their hoods right above the grills was a blue friendly robotic face.

" _There I am on the look out when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear view and then it hits me_ ," a mechanical male voice could be heard over the radio. " _I'm illegally parked_."

" _Another parking ticket_?" a mechanical female voice was heard asking.

" _Better_ ," the male voice answered happily. " _The boot_."

" _A big metal clap and impossible to remove_ ," the female stated.

" _Bingo_ ," was the stated saying. " _The local police do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shinny shoe and bang_!"

" _New York finest soils themselves_ ," stated the female.

"Really Cliffjumper?" another mechanical male asked only it came from the Pontiac.

"Oh, for the love Primus," sighed another mechanical female voice that came form the Chevrolet Silverado 2500.

" _You know me, Arcee, Jazz, Flamedance_ ," the male laughed. " _Mess with Cliffjumper_..."

" _And you get the horns_ ," Arcee stated as Cliffjumper laughed. " _Not sure how that comply with Autobot rule number 1: Keep a low profile_."

" _What can I say_?" asked Cliff. " _Patrolling for Energon out here in duleviles gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons_."

"It's not like Jasper, Nevada is a party," Jazz told him.

" _Right_ ," agreed Arcee. " _We're alone we ever we go on this rock, Cliff_."

" _I'm getting a signal_ ," Cliff suddenly said.

" _Do you need backup_?" Arcee asked.

" _When do I ever need backup_?" Cliffjumper asked them. " _I just found a whole lot of Energon_." However, it wasn't long before they heard a worried tone in Cliff's voice. " _Arcee, Jazz_ _, Flamedance, about that backup_?"

"Flamedance, Arcee, and Jazz to Optimus," Maika spoke.

...My Line...

On a road way out in the the desert a red and blue semi truck could be found driving.

" _The Decepticons are back_ ," Jazz continued.

" _And Cliffjumper might be neck deep in scrap_ ," Arcee finished.

"Understood," the semi stated.

...My Line...

On a snowy road, a yellow-green and red search and rescue hummer could be found driving down it.

" _Ratchet do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates_?" Optimus asked.

"I'm locked onto his signal Optimus," the hummer answered as it came to a stop. "But, our team is scattered across time zones."

...My Line...

" _Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, Flamedance_ ," Optimus was heard over the com link all of them came to a stop. " _Rendezvous back at base and prapere to ground bridge_."

All 5 Autobots spun around and headed back for their main base.

...My Line...

From a green vortex 6 'bots appeared all holding some kind of weapon at the ready when an 7th more taller and bulkier 'bot joined them also with a weapon at the ready. But, once noticing that there was nothing was there, but destroyed Energon crystals. The 7 of them power down their weapons as they looked around.

"An untapped energon despite," the Prime spoke.

"What's left of it," Bulkhead stated.

"The first Decepticon activate in almost two years," Ratchet informed them.

"That we know of," stated Optimus as he removed his battle mask. "If their scouting for Energon they could maybe preparing for his return."

All 7 Autobots jumped down from the cliff before the other 6 heard Arcee's gasp.

"No," she breathed before turning around holding a horn in her servos to show the others.

"Ratchet can you track his position?" the Prime asked him.

The medic nodded his helm and then he started to check before he let out gasp of his own.

"No," Ratchet breathed. "Cliffjumper's life signal just went..." He looked back at Optimus. "Offline."

...My Line...

"We must not allow our anger of the lose of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement," Optimus informed the others of his team as they stood onto of a mountain looked at the sunset. "As of today only we 7 Autobots remain in Jasper. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots still in the galaxies seeking safe harbor, to humankind." Arcee then walked up and placed the horn on the ground. "And we owe to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive." The blue and pink Autobot then turned away from them. "Arcee..."

"Cliff's gone," Arcee stated. "Standing around here sulking isn't going to bring him back. So unless anyone minds...I think that I'll get back to protecting humankind."

'Arcee,' the taller femme thought sadly as her fellow femme transformed and then took off.

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke. "Helping humans well only resolve in more tragedy."

"Your opinion is noted," the Prime told him as the Chevrolet Silverado former started to walk away. "Flamedance, sweetspark?"

"I have to pick up Nightclaw from school," she informed him. "I'll comm. if we get into trouble."

With that said, she transformed into her alt mode and sped away unaware of a pair of azure blue optics watching her as went.

...My Line...

" **Carrier**?" a male voice asked as Maika came to a stop in the parking lot of an arts store and turned off her engine.

In the backseat of the Chevrolet Silverado 2500 was a neck length windswept crimson red hair and almond shape azure blue eyed male looking around the age of 7 to 8. But, he was only about three to four-years-old and Ratchet figured it has do with the fact that he was created using the Allspark or at least part of the Allspark though it still didn't explain as to how his CNA could now all of a sudden match Uzumaki Maika's and her husband, Prime Optimus's CNA. With a sigh, the femme Autobot had her holoform appear in the driver seat so it didn't look weird for her Sparkling to be talking to himself.

" **Nightclaw, sweetspark** ," Maika spoke. " **I don't know how to say this, but Uncle Cliffjumper is one with the Wall of Allsparks**." Tears could be seen gathering in the young Cybertronian's eyes before he started to quietly sob. The young Uzumaki flinched at his sobbing as she knew that he viewed the other Autobots with them on Earth as his Uncles and Aunts...well...minus Bumblebee, who was like an older Brother to him, and to lose one of them was spark breaking for him. " **Don't worry, Darling, Aunt Arcee and I will make sure that the one, who took Uncle Cliff from us, pay with his or her own spark**."

Maika gently ran her fingers through his hair that was like that of her own in color.

"Be careful on your way home to your parents, Andrina," an elderly male voice called out as the door to the shop opened getting the two 'bots attention. "And thanks for the help?"

"It was no problem, Mr Wyatt!" a teenage female voice was heard next just before she came into view. "And thanks for the supplies, their great."

As the elderly male laughed, Maika quickly dropped her holoform and Nightclaw calmed down a bit before the door closed and the female turned around. The female looked to be around the age of 16 maybe 17 in Earth years and she had the strangest hair that the young Uzumaki has had ever seen outside of herself, Nightclaw, and Optimus as it was so dark that it was tinted silver while it fall to her waist in length with a wavy style to it that she pulled back into a ponytail by a violet ribbon. Her skin tone was a pale color, but not to pale as it actually looked more ivory in tone and her face was almost flawless as she had a scare running down the left side of her face from just above her left eye to her jaw, and her eyes were a doe cat-like in shape and the color was a violet.

She was wearing very little makeup such as a navy blue eye shadow that seems to make her eyes pop with mascara and a thin layer of light colored lip gloss. Her outfit was a gothic style that showed her figure and had the human males that were around drooling. And it was when she turned around to head through the parking lot that she caught sight of the Chevrolet Silverado just setting there.

'Don't even think about it kid,' Maika thought as she walked over.

"Wow, a 2011 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 with LED lights," she gasped. "A pretty sweet topkick with an awesome  paint job. I wonder, who owns you...Huh?" The whitish blue colored Autobot had to hold very still when the human teen touched her Autobot symbol. "Nice symbol. Huh, must be a custom job that the owner did."

'Fragging pit,' the topkick transformer thought when she noticed two unwanted cars coming towards her fast. 'I have no choice...Blast.' She then opened her passenger door surprising the girl. "Get in kid."

"What?"

"I don't have all day," growled the truck. "So get in...Now!"

Not wanting to get on the bad side of the very much alive topkick, the teen quickly jumped in like she was ordered to. Maika slammed the door shut, started up, quickly backed up, sped out of the lot, and past thee Decepticon drones.

" _Arcee to Flamedance_ ," a female voice spoke up over the com. link. " _I'm in need of some backup_."

"Your not the only Arcee," the Chevrolet Silverado 2500 informed.

" _You, too, huh_?" she asked.

"You got it."

" _And let me guess, you have a human with you as well_?" Arcee asked him.

"You as well?" Maika asked getting a cackle from her fellow femme. "Flamedance to base."

" _We hear you, Flamedance_ ," the familiar voice of her darling Prime answered. " _What seems to be the problem_?"

"Arcee and I have Decepticon scum on our tailpipes, Love," was the answer that the Prime got. "And are in need of backup asap."

Maika had to start to swerve to avoid being hit when the 'Cons started to shot at her.

" _Bumblebee and Jazz are in route_ ," Optimus told her after a moment.

"Got it," was the immediate reply before she switch com. links. "Arcee, Bumblebee and Jazz are on their way."

" _I can see Bumblebee_ ," she was informed just as the Pontiac appeared in her rear view.

"And I can see Jazz," she added with relief. "Where are you, Arcee? We'll have a better chance if all four of us team up against them."

" _Near the freeway bridge_ ," she informed her.

"On my way."

...My Line...

It didn't take both Maika and Jazz to reach Arcee, who was already facing the 'Cons, with two human males nearby. The Chevrolet Silverado drove up to them before opening his passenger door allowing the human girl and her Sparkling to get out and once they did, she transformed. The young human girl stared at her in awe as like her, she also has a scare on her face, but it was on the right side in the same place as well. Her helm though was shaped a bit like a human's head, but her helm also had antennas that looked a bit like wolf ears and in the middle of her chest was her Autobot symbol.

"Stay out of the way," she ordered them before both him and Jazz jumped into the fight with the 4 'Cons. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"Those 'Cons sent him spinning, but he should be here soon," Arcee answered as they fought.

"We need ta git away from the humans and the Sparkling," Jazz called out to them.

Three humans stood off to the side watching the fight in awe and slight fear.

"What are they?" the young male asked.

"I don't know," the female breathed in awe.

"Talking cars that can turn into robots," the older male tried to answer. "Or the other way around."

"Their my family," Nightclaw stated as he watched.

The young Pax was hoping to one day be able to help them in their fight against the Decepticons and maybe take over as a Prime for his Sire. His Carrier was very supportive of what he wanted to do and had upon learning that he wouldn't mind following in his Sire's pedsteps allowed the Prime to take their Sparkling under his wing so to speak to teach him about what being a Prime means and what he is expected to do. Maika was just happy that he didn't take after her in personality and temperament as he seemed to be more like his Sire in personality along with his calm temperament.

The three humans looked at the young 7-year-old boy, who was watching the fight with a calculating look in his eyes, before they went back to continue to watch the fight as all three of the 'bots were knocked to the ground before they looked up when another car came into view by jumping off the bridge and to their surprise it transformed into another 'bot. This new 'bot was able to knock all 4 'Cons to the ground before he backed up only to get surprised when there was crunch like sound and he looked down to see that he had stepped onto a toy car.

{I'm sorry} he beeped as he looked over at the three humans. {I didn't see it}

"No Problem," the younger human answered. "Really." Bumblebee was then knocked to the ground by the 'Cons before they aim to finish him. "Leave him alone!" They all then looked over at him and the other two. "Please?"

"Bad call," the older male human told him just before one of the 'Cons headed for them.

"Run!" the female human yelled as they took off.

"Come on!"

The four of them ran towards a pipe that quickly climbed into, but they were almost grabbed by the 'Con when all of a sudden he was pulled away from them. Bumblebee looked down into the pipe and beeped at them.

"Bumblebee-nii!"

"Thank you."

The yellow and black Autobot beeped at them again before he went to help fight.

"Don't look back," the older male told informed the younger one.

"What did we just see?" he asked the two older teens.

"No idea," was the answer he got. "And I'm not sure I want to find out."

Andrina glanced back as they ran through the pipe to safety and watched as the young boy jumped out of the pipe.

...My Line...

With the three humans longer nearby, the 'bots all fought without worry of something happening to the youths. Just as Arcee helped Bumblebee up and Maika lend a hand to Jazz, they heard a horn come from behind them making all four to turn around to see Bulkhead just as he transformed.

"Whose ready to rumble?" he asked.

The young whitish blue Autobot wasn't at all surprised when the cons transformed and drove off making Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long?" Arcee asked.

"Traffic," was Bulkhead's answer.

Maika turned around to face them.

"We should head back to base and fill in Optimus on this," she stated.

Arcee nodded before she requested for a ground bridge just as a small 'bot came running up to them. The mech bore a strong resemblance to Optimus with his helm, flame design, build, and his azura blue biolights while his colors where a whitish orange with blue flames. The Chevrolet Silverado former picked the young mech up before walking through the ground bridge with the others.

...My Line...

"And the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if it wasn't for the human," Arcee was explaining to Optimus.

"Human?" he asked.

{Two boys and a girl} Bumblebee informed.

"Two boys and a girl?" he asked.

"I guess, the second boy caught us in action," answered Arcee with shrug. "I don't know. I was a little busy at the time."

Maika than moved forword.

"I know that the girl goes to the same school as Nightclaw, but that's about all I know," she reported. "The 'Cons saw her standing near me so I had no choice, but to have her climb into my alt mode."

"I see," Optimus mumbled. "If the Decepticons are targeting us than anyone perceived as our allies are at grave risk." The whitish blue femme walked up to him and placed a servo on his upper arm giving him a small smile when he looked at her. "You, Arcee, and Bumblebee well go and retrieve these humans tomorrow from their place of learning."

"You got it, Darling," she agreed before leaning up and placing a kiss upon his cheek.

She than turned around and walked over to where Nightclaw stood, picking him up, and walking out of the command center with him watching her with a sway in her hips.

"She's going to be the end of me," he sighed making the others laugh in amusement as he went to look up the name of the older male human.

...My Line...

It was after school and Jack Darby walked out of the building looking around before he noticed Rafael "Raf" Esquivel and Andrina "Rina" Alexander standing under a tree.

"Raf, Andrina, hey!" he called out as he walked over to them.

"Jack," Andrina nodded to him.

"Let's just keep this between us," Jack told them. "And forget anything happened okay?"

Just then a horn beeped making them to gasp in shock as a familiar car pulled up.

"Jack!"

"Not again!"

Bumblebee opened his door at the same time as Maika's holoform stood next to her truck with her Sparkling next to her while the yellow and black 'bot beeped.

"What's up?" she asked with a smirk.

"They wants us to get in?" Jack asked.

"No, just me," Raf informed him.

"How did you know that?"

"It said so," was the answer.

"What?"

"Your's is over there," Raf informed him as he pointed at the motorcycle.

"What about me?" Andrina asked with a smile.

"You'll be riding with Naitokuro and I, Alexander-chan," the redhead holoform answered her.

"You know about this?" Jack asked him.

"In a way," was the answer he got before all three let out a yell when the topkick former's holoform vanished in front of their eyes, but the topkick revved it's engine. "Well, young Alexander-chan, climb on in."

Both the driver and passenger side door opened up before the red haired boy jump into the passenger seat of the truck which allowed the door to close.

"Look I really don't think..." Jack started to say when turned towards them. "Ref? Andrina?"

"How's it going?"

"So, cool," she cheered before hopping in which allowed the door to close. "So, who are you?" Her seat belt snaked around her. "Better yet what are you?"

"I am Flamedance," was the answer she got. "And all well be explained by my husband."

"Who?" she asked, but this time she didn't answer her. "Rude."

"Don't worry Sire will be able to answer all of your questions," Nightclaw told her as they took down the road.

"WAIT!" Jack yelled as both cars took off. "STOP!"

"Sire?" Andrina asked. "What does that mean?"

Nightclaw grinned at her while his Carrier let out a sigh.

"It's our way of saying Dad or Daddy or Papa while Opiluk is the formal way of saying Father," the young Pax answered. "Carrier is what one calls their Mom or Mommy or Mama while Danniluk is the more formal way of saying Mother in our tongue."

"That's so cool," the young Alexander gashed before a confused look took over. "But, how did you get involved into this?"

"I was sparked...huh...that is to say born into it," the young mech told her. "You remember that whitish blue female 'bot with the blue aquamarine biolights from the other day?"

"Yeah."

"This truck is her alt mode and she's my Carrier," Nightclaw informed her before he pointed ahead of them at the yellow and black car in front of them. "And that's my Older Brother in his alt mode." He than gestured behind them. "And the blue and pink motorcycle behind us is my Aunt...well...she's not really my Aunt, but I see her as one."

Maika listened into the two of her passengers talk about Cybertronian terms what they mean in the human tongue though she did allow the other two to listen in as well.

...My Line...

All three vehicles sped through the desert and the humans cried out it looked like they were about to hit a wall only for it open up and went right through before it closed.

"Wow," breathed Andrina as she looked out of the window of Maika's alt mode while a 'bot turned around to watch them come in.

Once they came to a stop they let the humans off or out before transforming.

"I thought there was only 3," Ratchet stated.

"Haven't you heard?" asked Arcee. "Humans multiply."

"We don't multiply that fast," Andrina stated.

"She has a point Arcee," Maika answered as she joined her follow femme while her sparkling followed her in his Cybertronian form.

The silver tinted dark haired girl than let out sighed before face palming when she saw an all to familiar girl from her PE class.

"Miko," she groaned.

"I'm Raf," the smaller human introduced himself.

"I'm Miko," the other human girl greeted as she ran up to the green 'bot. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead."

"Are you a car?" Miko asked. "I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal?!"

Before she could go on, a hand came out of nowhere and covered her month.

"I'm sorry about that," the young Alexander apologized. "I'm Andrina Alexander. Nice to meet chya."

Bulkhead just looked at the two girls in confusion and a little bit of awe.

"So if your all robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

"Puh-lease!" Ratchet said in annoyance.

They all looked over to see a 'bot that was taller then the other robots walk up to them as the whitish blue femme joined his side with a small smile.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertronian," Optimus told them. "Also known as Autobots."

Jack stepped forward curiously and hesitatingly.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

Arcee looked at them next.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," the femme stated.

Jack looked back at the Autobot Leader.

"O-okay, Why are they here?"

The Prime knelt down to their level.

"A fair question Jack," Optimus told him. "In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked with a frown.

"Foremost, for control of our world supply of energon," answered the Prime. "The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus then showed them a hologram of Cybertron. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko yawned.

"MIKO!" Andrina yelled while slapping the girl upside the head. "Don't be so rude."

Jack looked at the silver tinted dark haired girl before back at the big bot standing before them.

"So, what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" he asked.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus answered as moved to be beside the other Autobots, "Since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours."

Jack nodded, bouncing on his heels slightly.

"Got it, we spot any strange vehicles, call 911," Jack said making Maika and Jazz to snort. "Can we go now?"

He just wanted to leave and let this be a bad dream which had Miko glared at Jack, along with Andrina.

"Are you insane?" Miko asked him. "I'm living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

The Autobot leader watched them, his face showing compassion.

"It is best you four remain under our watch," Optimus told them gently. "At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

"Optimus, with all due respect," Ratchet spoke up. "The human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

Jack huffed, along with Miko and Andrina.

"Children?" he asked.

"I'm only a month away from being 18," the young Alexander growled. "Thank you very much."

Andrina was 17 while Jack was 16 and Miko was 15 only Raf was a child though, being only twelve and a quarter.

"They have no protective shell," Ratchet went on like the silver tinted dark haired girl didn't say anything. "If they get underfoot, they will go...squish."

Optimus put his hands on his waist.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch were we step."

Just than a low alarm was going off that had everyone to look up as a green flashing light went off.

"What's that?" Jack asked with a frown.

Bumblebee turned around and made his usual beeping noises.

"A proximity sensor, some one is up top," Raf informed Jack and Miko as Andrina was a bit more familiar with tech than them.

Ratchet pulled up a video feed of a helicopter.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet stated.

"I thought we were the only humans, who knew about you guys."

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world," Optimus stated as he turned to them. "As he tends to visit only when there are issues it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Andrina looked around and saw Bumblebee motioning to where they can hide before she jogged to the spot, hiding with Ref, Jack, and Miko.

"7 wracks, 34 fender binders, a 3 hour traffic jam, and of a particular note, a numerous report of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car," Fowler, an African American man, listed as Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other. "And that's not to mention reports of a whitish blue Chevrolet Silverado 2500 with blue aquamarine LED lights and a Pontiac G6 GXP Coupe." This time it was Maika and Jazz, who looked at each other, as Jack and Arista ducked back into hiding. "So anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

"Their back?" he asked. "Aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons?" the Prime asked him. "I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," argued Agent Fowler.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler," the Prime told him. "We're you best, possible your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey, fleshly!" Bulkhead called. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway or road? Team Prime knows when to use force." He than took a tool followed crushing it. "And how much to use."

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet yelled. "I NEEDED THAT!"

"Enough," ordered the Prime. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler, I however can not."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime, under the radar," he told him as he turned and getting into the elevator. "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings...for a human," Bulkhead stated as he stood near the Prime.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be," Optimus told him.

"I think I miss Major Lennox," Maika sighed making a few of the Autobots to cackle, but nod in agreement.

Jack got onto a raised platform as soon as the human children came out of hiding so they were higher up and it was easier to talk to the bots with Andrina, Miko, and Raf following him.

"Blasted earth tech, Cliffjumper's signal is back online," Ratchet growled as he hit the controls of the computer.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked as she tilted her head.

"How is that possible?" asked Optimus as he turned to him.

Arcee was aware of the worried look that Maika was giving her.

"It isn't," answered Ratchet with a shake of his head. "Another bug! The system's chalk full of them."

Arcee just looked up at Optimus.

"If there's any chance Cliffjumper is alive..."

Optimus looked at the medic.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay, We may need it."

Miko ran to the railing.

"Hey! What can we do?"

Optimus watched them before sighing.

"Remain with Ratchet and Nightclaw," Optimus told her while Maika and Jazz almost cackled while the others all smirked when both Miko and Ratchet whined before transforming down as the ground bridge powered on. "Autobots! Roll Out!"

Jack gaped at the door and vortex looking thing.

"W-what just happened?!"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via ground bridge," Ratchet sighed.

This made Raf to frown.

"What's a ground bridge?"

"A scaled down version of space bridge technology," Ratchet once again sighed while shaking his helm before e turned back to his computer screens. "Since we don't currently the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

Jack walked closer to the medic bot.

"You're stuck here. On Earth."

Andrina frowned watching him and looked down at the floor feeling sorry for them as it had to suck being trapped on a planet that wasn't your own. Especially when you didn't like the natives. Nightclaw looked at his honorary uncle with a deadpan expression knowing that he has no problem with the humans of NEST or even Uncle Sam and Aunt Mikaela.

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet agreed with a nod before he moved back and looked to the still open ground bridge, "But, I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

Raf gaped at it before turning to Ratchet.

"Wow...Does it work for humans?"

Ratchet nodded, "Naturally."

Miko looked up at him.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?"

Ratchet grinned, bending down to her level.

"In moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."

Andrina huffed and crossed her arms, slightly glaring at the mech while Miko leaned forward

"Watch it Ratchet," both girls stated surprising him.

"Come on, Uncle Ratchet," the young mech spoke making the humans to look at him. "Don't be like that." He gave a big grin. "After all you happen to like Uncle Sam, Aunt Mikaela, and the humans of NEST."

Ratchet let out a sigh while the four humans wondered where the small 'bot came from and why he sounded like Naitokuro on top of that.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till the team of 6 Autobots drove through the bridge and transformed with their weapons at the ready.

"Energon Mine," Bulkhead breathed as he looked around.

"Judging by it's scale the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time," the Prime stated as he looked around as well. All of them hide as they all watched Decepticon Minors drill away at the Energon. "Let's find Cliffjumper."

All 6 of them walked forward making some of the 'Con Warriors that were there to turn to them with their weapons at the ready. It soon turned into an all out firefight with Arcee using her speed to take out her enemies faster as Bulkhead knocked the drill off to the side and on it side. Both Maika and Jazz teamed up together to take their group of Decepticons with Maika getting up close and personal while Jazz used his cannons from a distance as a cover for the speed demon of the team even though she's a bit bigger than the average femme.

...My Line...

Eventually the others began to get bored and looked around the base. Andrina having stayed on the platform was looking at everything around her.

"What this?" Miko asked as she went to touch a computer.

"It's broken," Ratchet answered as he shook his helm. "Don't touch that... " She went to touch something else and he narrowed his optics at her. "That either."

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Ratchet!" Andrina called out as she saw one of the computer screens have an error sign pop up and the 'bot looked over at her to see that she was pointing at the screen making him sigh at seeing it. "How come you guys are using human computers?"

"It certainly isn't by choice," Ratchet answered as he looked away. "It was handed down from the previous tenants we inherited this former missile silo from. I make modifications as I see fit."

Andrina and Raf looked up too see the entire screen fill with error screens before the silver tinted dark haired teen let out a sigh. She knew more about cars than she did about computers when it came to technology.

"I think I can fix that," Raf said as he went over to the main computer and pulled out his laptop.

"Really?" asked Ratchet. "You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy."

"Now try," Raf said as he looked at him.

Ratchet frowned at the younger boy before he listened to him and turned around as the errors turned green with check marks before all going away. Ratchet turned to face Raf with an unbelieving look on his face making Andrina to giggle quietly.

"Is there anything I should know about you?" the medic asked the other humans and Andrina, who grinned up at him.

"My Father taught me everything I know about Cars," she informed him. "I can take an engine apart, clean it, and put it back together and my Mother is a hacker for the FBI, but mostly for NCIS."

Ratchet hummed as he filed that away just in case he needed help as much as he loathed to admit it.

...My Line...

The Autobots all stood together now as what was left of the Decepticons in the mine gathered together.

"Maximum overdrive!" ordered Optimus as they all transformed and sped towards the 'Cons

Said 'Cons opened fired on them only to be taken out by the team work that they used before they sped into the main area where energon cups were being stored. Bulkhead let out a low whistle once they hide.

"What an operation," he breathed before they were fired at.

Arcee had been looking around for Cliffjumper while firing at the 'Cons.

"It's Cliff," she told Optimus once she spotted him. "I have a visual."

"We'll cover you!" the Prime informed her. "GO!"

Maika kept an optic on Arcee as she quickly went to Cliffjumper's side only for what was left of him to fall to the ground below. The femme and Jazz let out a growl when they heard an all to familiar laugh of a 'bot that they both hated just as much as they hated Megatron.

"Prime," said 'bot growled. "I'll love stick around, but I'm squeamish."

Maika narrowed her optics as they zero in on the object in the gray and red 'bot's hands before they widen.

"Optimus, he has a bomb!" she yelled in warning just it was dropped and the bot took off.

"The place is going to blow!" Bulkhead added.

"Autobots!" Optimus yelled. "ROLL OUT!" The 5 of them quickly transformed down and took off before the Prime followed them. "Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!"

Not long after the order was given, the ground bridge opened up as ordered and all 6 'bots rushed through quickly.

...My Line...

Optimus was going really fast and transformed, stopping before hitting the computers.

"Cutting it a bit close..." Ratchet told him. "What about Cliffjumper?"

All the Autobots looked away or at the floor, which meant a no making Andrina to frown softly as she felt bad for them while Darklight looked close to tears.

"What was that explosion!?" Miko asked as she ran to the edge of the platform. "Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?!"

"MIKO!" Andrina yelled as she slapped a hand over the other girl's month. "Can you get any rudder!"

"Look-" Arcee growled as she walked out looking a little angry though she was bit surprised that the silver tinted dark haired girl had a good head on her shoulders.

"L-look, h-hey hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers," Jack said as he ran over and he pulled her away as she just rolled her eyes mumbling.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked her softly.

"Not Cliff," she answered. "At least not any more." The other femme 'bot looked at her sadly. "He was mutated. Burchard like something from those 'Cons experiment during the war."

"Arcee!" Maika called out when the femme fell over as she rushed over to her.

"I'm fine," she told her. "Just dizzy."

"Robots, who get dizzy?" asked Miko.

"Robots with emotions."

"Robots, who can die."

Andrina was in awe at what she was seeing as she watched Ratchet run a scan over Arcee.

"What's this?" he asked looking closer at her hand.

"I don't know," the femme answered. "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

Ratchet took a scalp and took some for her hand.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now," he ordered her.

Both Bumblebee and Maika helped Arcee up and out of the command center.

"Listen, Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars," Jack said as he held out his cell phone to prove his point.

Optimus nodded, "A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

Jack sighed, "Well if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus leaned down to his level, "Have you broken the law?"

Maika giggled as she walked back into the main room.

"Curfew. It's after ten p.m," Jack answered as he shook his head.

"I better get home too," agreed Ref. "Or I'll be ground for a year."

"Earth customs," the Prime sighed. "I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead." Bulkhead moved towards Optimus. "Accompany Miko home."

"Awesome!" Miko cheered as she jumped up and down. "My host parents will freak!"

Optimus still stared at Bulkhead, continuing his orders.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

"Curb side duty, got it," Bulkhead nodded.

"Aww," Miko frowned as she had wanted to show of her new robot friend.

Optimus looked at Bee.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Optimus ordered making Raf to smile at Bee.

Bumblebee beeped excitedly as he walked over to him, helping him down to the main floor using his hand to carry the young boy.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, "Ratchet?"

Ratchet didn't look up from his machine, "Busy!"

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack," sighed Optimus.

Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Woo, still dizzy," Arcee sighed.

Ratchet raised his hand, not looking back at them from his computer, "You're fine, says your physician."

Arcee sighed and nodded, accepting the role as she had no more excuses.

"Flamedance..." Prime started only for his wife in the human ways at the moment to raise her servos in the air.

"I can't look after a human and our Sparkling at the same time, Sweetspark," she told him though she did flash him an apologetic look. "You know that my first thought and priority will be Nightclaw. I am sorry, Darling."

Optimus gave her an understanding smile as he understood that it was the Carrier in her to always put a Sparkling first.

"It is alright," the Prime told her. "You are right about Nightclaw coming first." He then looked at the silver bot. "Jazz, you are to guard Andrina."

"YES!" the silver mech cheered. "A new charge!"

This had some of the Autobots laughing though Ratchet hide the fact that he was amused.

...My Line...

Andrina let out a sigh as Jazz pulled up outside of her house before she got out when he opened the door for her.

"Andrina," a female voice called out as the front door opened up to reveal a black haired and blue-eyed woman. "Cutting it a little close, sweetheart?"

"Sorry, Ma," the silver tinted dark haired teen apologized. "I was just testing out the new car that I got is all." She then blinked a bit. "Well, knew to me, but it's used."

'Keep going kid,' Jazz thought as a man with brown hair and ocean blue eyes came up behind the woman.

The Saboteur did notice that the young Alexander looked nothing like her parents and made a note to talk to Maika about her maybe having been born in the Elemental Nations.

"It's looks like one of those new 2011 Pontiac G6 GXP Coupe," he told her.

Andrina laughed as she walked up to them.

"Well, it only had one owner since came out and for whatever reason..." she paused to let out a sad sigh. "They just didn't like it so the old owner returned it to the dealership."

"Oh," the man said in surprise before all three walked inside.

'Not a bad lie, kid,' the Cybertronian thought. 'Not bad at all.'

He than fall into recharge though he had made sure that scanners were running at all times.

...My Line...

The next morning Andrina rushed outside after leaving a note for her parents telling them that she was going to go to the art store. Once outside, she climbed into the driver seat of the Pontiac that was waiting there for her before it pulled away from the curb.

"Where ta kid?" Jazz asked.

"To the art store where I first meet Flamedance and Nightclaw so to speak," she answered.

"Do ya work there?"

"Yeah, but only the weekdays unless I have basketball practice, but on some weekends I volunteer," she informed.

The silver Autobot hummed at that before he headed for the store to drop her off while the others with charges where hanging with them while heading for the base.

...My Line...

"Hey, kid, we have git ta base," Jazz told her in the afternoon when she came out of a restaurant that after refueling.

"Alright, Jazzy," Andrina nodded before she climbed into his diver seat to make it look like she was driving the car.

The Cybertronian just blinked a few times before letting out a sigh as he pulled out of the lot and headed for the base.

...My Line...

The whitish blue femme walked down the hall of base after giving Nightclaw two new fuinjutsus to practice which she knew would take him about a month to complete and understand them. The Uzumaki blood was strong in him that was for sure.

" **Flamedance**!" an all to familiar voice called out to her.

Coming to a stop the young Uzumaki turned around to see her husband walking up to her.

" **Optimus**?" she asked confused as he came up to her. " **Is something wrong**?"

The Prime cackled before shaking his helm as he pulled her into his side.

" **Nothing's wrong** ," he told her before noticing something was a bit off. " **Where is Nightclaw**?"

" **He's working on some new sealing techniques that I gave him** ," the young femme answered as the two of them started to walk down the hall.

" **He really picks up on those quickly doesn't he**?" Optimus asked her.

" **That he is does** ," Maika answered with a nod. " **I'm just happy that he doesn't have the Uzumaki temper**."

The Prime let a small smile to appear as he remembered her talking about how the Uzumakis are known for their tempers.

" **BY THE ALLSPARK**!" Ratchet was heard yelling through the base making the two share a look for just a moment before the two rushed to see what was going on though when they reached the control room the two of them saw Ratchet dodge what looked like one of his broken tools before it just destroyed another one. " **I needed that**!" Ratchet went to move back when it jumped at him only for Maika to shot it out of the air, but it just got back up making the Prime to step on it before it could try again. " **And stay broken**." Maika looked down at the now completely destroyed tool with worry. " **Well, what could have caused that**?"

" **Optimus, sweetspark**?" Maika asked as she looked at her leader and husband.

" **I have a grave suspicion Ratchet, Flamedance** ," the Prime answered. " **Dark Energon**." Optimus picked the destroy tool up and placed it in a container. " **If the residue that Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment back to life. It would stands to reason that same substance brought Cliffjumper from the dead**."

" **Fragging Pit** ," Maika sighed as a look of shock and worry came across her faceplates.

" **That would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back on online, but Dark Energon** ," stated Ratchet. " **It's so scarce that it's virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth**?"

" **It was transported by Megatron** ," the Prime answered.

" **For what purpose**?" the young Autobot asked as she looked at him.

" **To conquer this world by rising an army of the undead** ," was the answer given.

'I would love to see him try and win against the Ninja Nations,' Maika thought.

" **Well, Megatron would have to break quite a few toaster ovens** ," Ratchet stated. " **I mean, were on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead**?"

The three that were already in the base turned around when they heard a honk to see the other four 'bots returning. Andrina smiled at the three 'bots that were already inside the base as she stepped out of Jazz's alt mode. This allowed him to transform along with the others, who all arrived.

"That was awesome," Jack laughed as he climbed off of Arcee.

"We need to do that again!" Raf told Bumblebee once he got out.

"Sweet!" cheered Miko.

The four Guardians all transformed once they were able to with smiles of their own.

"Huh?"

Bulkhead reached into his cargo hold and pulled out a guitar case.

"Sorry," apologized Miko as she took it. "I must of left in the backseat.

Optimus moved past them all.

"Autobots prepare too..."

He then looked at them all as Arcee put her hand on her hip.

"Roll out?" she asked him.

"Remain here," Optimus answered with shake of his head. "Ratchet, you will come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Optimus?" Maika asked as she looked at him worried.

Miko than looked up at Bulkhead as Optimus just gave the femme a smile.

"Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss!"

"Uhh...he never picks me," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another," Arcee sighed. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!"

Andrina let out a huff as she crossed her arms before walking off and leaned against a wall while watching everyone.

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever." Ratchet snarked at her.

Optimus sighed softly.

"For the moment, It's only reconnaissance," Optimus told her.

Arcee frowned as she watched them.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out."

Optimus then pulled Maika into a quick kiss before following Ratchet as both her and Andrina watched as they walked through the ground bridge and disappeared. The young Alexander pushed off the wall and walked over to stand beside Raf.

"So chief, what's on the activity list?" Jack asked

Arcee rolled her eyes, "I'm going on patrol."

Bulkhead shook his head, "But, Optimus told us to stay."

Arcee looked up at him, "When you're in charge you can call the shots. Bee, Flame with me!"

Bumblebee whined and slumped his shoulders as he walked beside Arcee.

{Why me?!}

"Arcee?" Maika asked

"Jazz, you're in charge," Arcee said with a grin.

"Keep an optic out for Nightclaw, but he shouldn't be leaving his berthroom anytime soon," Maika told the two 'bots before all three of them transformed into their alt modes before driving off.

All four humans looked up at the last two bots in the room.

"Soo...What's on the activities list?"

Andrina quickly covered her ears as Miko adjusted her amplifiers and speakers.

"How about band practice?!"

"But, we're not a band," Ref told her.

Miko laughed, "Why so anti-social, come on Raf, you play anything?"

Raf shrugged slightly before holding up his laptop, "Umm, keyboard?"

Miko nodded, "Laptops, good. Jack?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "I sometimes mess around on the harmonica."

"Do I look like I do country?" Miko asked with a frown. "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming. Andrina drums!" Andrina glared as her fellow female and watched her as she moved to Bulkhead and Jazz. "Bulkhead, percussion! Jazz, recording" The silver tinted dark haired girl pulled out a new sketchbook that she got from the Art Store earlier and went to set down to sketch. "We're a band, you just gotta learn the songs!"

She began playing her guitar causing Andrina to stop what she was doing just to cover her ears and wince in pain. It was one thing to love listening to music, but it was another when it's the kind that came blow out the ear drums. Andrina looked up seeing the green light, but it was to bad that the alarm wasn't loud enough to overpower Miko's loud strumming. However, it was a good think that Bulkhead and Jazz saw it though they frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Come on," Miko groaned as she stopped. "You can't handle the raw power?!"

The two 'bots shook their heads.

"Proximity sensor! Quick hide!"

All four of them quickly ran behind Bulkhead's large feet as quickly as they could as Jazz moved to stand next to him and it was as soon as they did that the elevator door opened and the male from before rushed into the room.

"Prime?!"

Bulkhead blinked.

"Agent Fowler. Uhh...He's not here. Nobody's here. Except me, Jazz, and Darklight, of course."

He laughed a little nervously at the end, causing Andrina to wonder if he could lie to the agent.

"Well where did he go?" Fowler sighed. "Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall." Andrina rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons!" Andrina almost groaned as Bulkhead moved slowly knowing that he was trying to keep them hid causing the children to scramble around trying to stay behind him as while. However the trouble was Miko's guitar was still plugged up and had no more slack. "Blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means in English!" Fowler told Bulkhead with a frown before he heard the noise of the guitar and looked at the ground suspiciously before looking back up at Bulkhead, "So you tell Prime -" He looked back down as Miko made more noise by accident and he than followed the cord from his foot to an amplifier with Raf's laptop on top of it. "Since when are you bots electric?"

Bulkhead didn't know what to do while Jazz let out a groan as he facepalmed, so Andrina walked out from behind him along with the other three while Jack grinned nervously.

"H-hey! How ya doin?"

"Contact with civilians!" Fowler growled as he frowned. "Team prime has really gone off book this time." He shook his head. "Wait, don't tell me, you're running a daycare center?!"

Bulkhead looked down at the kids.

"Uhh...okay..."

Jack shook his head, "Look, we're uhh...interns!"

The other two quickly nodded their heads to help back up Jack as Raf held up his finger.

"Student interns!"

Jack nodded in agreement, "Earning extra credit in auto shop"

Miko quickly added in, "Robotics!"

"Okay...Let's move," Fowler sighed as he walked down the steps. "I'm taking all four of you into federal custody for your own protection!"

He began to move towards them, but Bulkhead smashed his large foot down in between them before he could.

"We're protecting them!"

That made Fowler glare up at him.

"Is that so?" he asked as turned around and began towards a phone on the side of the staircase. "Well maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the pentagon."

Bulkhead shook his head.

"Don't use that phone it's-" the big guy said as he put his finger on the button, "-out of order."

"This isn't over big foot!" Fowler said as he glared up at him. "Now by a long shot!"

He began up the stairs and into the elevator as Miko made fun of him silently making Andrina to smirk a little, but she was worried about what the agent was going to do. Bulkhead groaned and shook his head.

"Ughh..."

...My Line...

Once they came out of the ground bridge, Optimus and Ratchet started to walk though the creepy canyon.

" **Optimus, what do we hope to find here**?" Ratchet asked.

" **The sight of the largest Cybertronian battle field in this galaxy** ," Optimus answered as he glanced at his medic.

" **On Earth**?" said medic scoffed while asking. " **You must be joking**."

" **Do you two recall the period late in the war**?" Optimus asked as he looked at Ratchet. " **When both sides began hiding they're energon spoils off world**."

" **Of course, it's the reason why energon deposits exist on plants such as this one** ," Ratchet answered.

" **It is also the reason battles came to be waged on plants such as this one, and I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history** ," Optimus told him nodding.

...My Line...

Andrina raised an eyebrow as she looked up seeing as well as hearing another alarm and looked up at the screen.

"Ow, my ears!" Raf whined as he covered his ears.

Bulkhead looked at the screen.

"It's an S.O.S from Fowler!" Bulkhead stated in surprise as he looked at it nervously as the alarm stopped when he touched the screen.

Raf moved towards him, "Did you trace it?"

Bulkhead sighed, "Location scan was incomplete, oh well!"

Jack stared up at him, "Oh well? Seriously?!"

Bulkhead turned around, "Fowler's a jerk."

Jack frowned, "Wow! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raf said with a frown before he suddenly realized something, "O-our location."

"And did we not just notice how fast he backs down from a bot?!" Miko agreed with a nod. "The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!"

"Unless you wither the 'Cons know where the base is at?" Andrina asked with a raised eyebrow a hand on her hip.

Bulkhead looked at the four humans with letting out a sigh followed by a groan.

"But, we lost the transmission!" Bulkhead frowned. "Fowler could be anywhere!"

Jazz let out a sigh before he turned around and went to check on Nightclaw already knowing where this is going.

"Maybe I can try to narrow it down," Raf stated as he stand down. "About five years ago the army started micro chipping their agents, you know like owners do with pets!" Jack and Miko looked at him making Raf to look up. "What, I saw it on TV!" He shook his head. "Anyway, if we can hack into the the fed's mainframe, we can maybe pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack," Miko deadpan as she frowned. "But, you're like two years old."

"Twelve, and a quarter!" Raf stated as he grinned up at them. "Latitude 39.5 and longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead entered them into the computer and activated the space bridge.

"Okay, wait here."

"Aww!" Miko whined. "Don't break up the band!"

"Miko!" Andrina growled.

"Uhh, A-Andrina, you're in charge!" Bulkhead told them before running through the bridge.

"Dude, isn't Jazz in charge?" the silver tinted dark haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess we four got the run of the place...Miko?" Jack trailed off before noticing that there was someone missing. "Miko!?"

"Why do I feel like a babysitter with that girl?" the silver tinted dark haired and violet eyed teen asked in a growl under her breath making Jack and Raf to look at her before both letting out sighs.

...My Line...

Bulkhead ran through the ground bridge and started to look around.

"Fowler?" he asked before he walked forward a bit only to stop just out sight when he noticed 'Cons. "Uh-oh. A whole Decepticon shebang."

Bulkhead moved to hide behind a rock just before a 'Con walked by.

"Alright," Miko's all to familiar voice called out making him to look over. "So, what's the plan?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead gasped before he placed a finger to his lips.

Miko blinked at him before looking forward to see a 'Con had found her.

"Oh, unwise," she mumbled as it hit her.

"Miko, get down!" Bulkhead called out to her as the 'Con charged up his blaster to shoot at her.

The human girl quickly jumped over the boulder that she was hiding behind to avoid the shot while the bulky green Autobot attacked it and the two started to duke it out.

"Hold him still," Miko told Bulkhead before she hit the 'Con on the head with a rock only to be picked up by her guardian and dropped off to the side.

She stood up rubbing her backside as she watched the fight between the two bots.

"Miko, look away!" Bulkhead yelled.

"But..."

"Turn your head away!" he ordered once again before punching a hand into the 'Con's chest.

With all of his strength he pulled out the wires in him.

"Wow," breathed Miko just as the 'Con fall.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, Flamedance," the big guy commed. "Do you read?"

...My Line...

"Loud and clear Bulkhead," Arcee answered.

...My Line...

"I have a situation," Bulkhead told them as he watched them.

...My Line...

"Bulkhead, their just Children," Arcee stated. "Humans. Just do whatever." Just then Arcee, Flamedance, and Bumblebee came to a screeching halt. "You're were? She's were?"

...My Line...

Raf and Jack got back up onto the platform after the young Alexander went up there, kind of freaking out. Raf frowned looking at the two of them.

"What should we do?" he asked. "Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!"

Jack shook his head, "Miko hasn't seen the cons in action like we three have...She has no idea."

They all looked at each other before letting out a sigh before Raf typed away on the computer again.

"Those are their coordinates, their location is still locked in!" he informed them.

Jack looked at the other two before letting out a sigh.

"I'm going after her," he informed them.

"Hold on, Jack!" Andrina called out as he went down the larder. "What if Arcee tries to get hold of base? Or Jazz returns from where he went?"

Jack looked at the silver tinted dark haired teen.

"Let's go," he sighed without answering her.

Raf got down from the platform with the young Alexander, who let out a sigh, and walked through the ground bridge that the young boy started up.

...My Line...

"What's taking Arcee, Bumblebee, and Flamedance?" asked Bulkhead as he looked at the ship.

"Dude, the 'Cons could be putting the clasp on Fowler right now," Miko stated as she stood up. "Just storm the joint."

Just then they heard the sound of a ground bridge making them look over to see one open.

"Finally," sighed Bulkhead.

Jack, Andrina, and Raf jumped out in the middle of a large canyon with Bulkhead and Miko up ahead a bit.

"Why don't those guys stay with their own 'bots," growled Miko. "This is our one on one time."

Bulkhead let out a groan as the other three walked towards them with Raf looked up at Andrina and Jack.

"Woahh...Are your bones vibrating!?" he asked them.

They looked up and gasped seeing a huge ship floating above ground.

"You there!"

They looked up too see three cons pointing their cannons at them.

"Scrap," both Bulkhead and Miko cursed.

The silver tinted dark haired 17-year-old immediately pushed Raf behind her as Jack moved closer to her to better protect Raf.

...My Line...

After walking for what felt like hours, the duo arrived at a large open valley and what they saw was not a pretty sight. Rusted bodies sticking up from the ground, broken limbs and torn armor.

" **For the first time in my life Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong** ," Ratchet said.

The two bots look as the jet flew over to a cliff before transforming and landing on the top of the cliff. When the bot turned and they saw glowing purple optics and the Decepticon symbol on the bots chest, it to glowed purple.

" **Optimus, been well**?" Megatron asked. " **I see you brought your trusty watch dog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrap yard by now**."

Ratchet took a few steps forward.

" **Why don't you invite him down here for a chat**?" he asked as he rolled his neck and he cracked his knuckles.

" **I know why your here Megatron** ," Optimus said.

" **Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all you and I have been at this a long time** ," Megatron stated as he then reached into his side saying. " **And your time has come to an end**."

He then held up a glowing purple crystal before he then threw the crystal into the ground it landed burying itself deep into the ground where it sunk the rest of the way in. The ground shook as a dark purple glow erupted from the ground and cracks formed. The cracks soon reached the bots making them take a few steps back as they watched the ground.

" **Rise my army**!" Megatron yelled as his body glowed the same purple glow as on the ground.

" **By the Allspark** ," Ratchet breathed in shock.

All the two bots could do was watch in shock as the fallen bodies all rose up.

" **Behold! The power of dark energon**!" Megatron yelled as the undead army advanced towards them.

" **Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our ancestors and his own** ," breathed Ratchet.

" **Not even the dead are free form his warmongering** ," sighed Optimus.

" **Destroy them**!" Megatron yelled.

A few of the undead were blasted back when Optimus opened fire on them.

" **Optimus if our combatants are already deceased how are we going to defeat them**?" the medic asked as they backed up.

" **Ratchet retreat**!" ordered the Prime. " **Bridge yourselves back to base**!"

Ratchet instead of listening changed his own arms into blades.

" **No, I shall stand with you Optimus** ," the medic told him. " **You may require a medic when this is over with. Plus I don't think I'll be able to look Flamedance in the optics if anything happened to you when I could have stopped and anyways you didn't have to see her reaction when you offlined 2 years ago, but I have. And I can say that I do not want to see it again**." With that Ratchet ran forward and sliced two zombie-cons up, before noticing a limb that he had sliced off top glowing. " **I recommend dissection, the smaller the pieces the better**!"

" **Sound advice old friend** ," agreed Optimus as with that he changed his arms into swords.

The two of them went to cut this undead 'Cons to piece though the Prime stopped to look at Megatron.

" **I have master the power of Dark Energon**!" the bucket head 'Con called out. " **When you fall Optimus, you too shill join my army**."

Optimus narrowed his optics before going back to cutting down the zombie-cons.

...My Line...

Back at the base Jazz walked into the command center after making sure that Nightclaw was alright and that he had his Energon for the day. But, he suddenly came to a stop and looked around the place not seeing the human children at all as he had expected Bulkhead to go and try to rescue Fowler on his own.

" _Arcee to Base_ ," he heard the femme over the comm link.

" **This is base** ," he spoke up. " **What do ya need Arcee**?"

" _A ground bridge to Bulkhead's coordinates_ ," the femme answered. " _Miko went through the bridge after him and he needs back up_."

" **Ah** ," the silver 'bot froze. " **Arcee...Ah don't tink Miko was the only one**."

He was looking around the command center before bring up the cameras in the base.

" _What do you mean_?" this time it was Flamedance, who asked.

" **Ah tink dat Jack, Raf, and Andrina followed aft'ah them** ," was his answer.

" _Scrap_ ," both femmes cursed at the same time.

::Oh, Raf:: Bumblebee groaned.

Jazz let out a sigh as he shook his helm before opening up the ground bridge to bring the three 'bots back before bridging them to the ship form the base.

...My Line...

The 'Cons began shooting at them as the three humans dodged it though only the violet eyed teen seemed to have a better time at it. However, once she noticed that Raf fall to the ground both her and Jack rushed over to him before they covered him with their bodies. The three then looked up to see Bulkhead in vehicle form pull up to them.

"Get in now!"

Andrina pushed Raf inside and got in after Jack. Bulkhead then sped away, dodging the attacks from the cons as he went. Jack looked back at Bulkhead as the silver tinted dark haired teen got in the backseat.

"Thanks Bulkhead!"

"Yeah thanks!"

"W-what are you doing here!?"

The young Alexander let out a sigh softly knowing that they should have stayed back at base, but they were there because Miko was being stupid and ran after the big guy.

Jack sighed, "We were worried about Miko! Have you seen her?!"

Miko popped up from beside the other dark haired teen with grin.

"What's she look like?!" she asked making the older teen to growl at her.

Bulkhead pulled up behind a huge rock.

"Everyone out! And this time, please stay here?!"

The violet eyed teen got out and waited for the others worried that Bulkhead couldn't take on all those 'Cons alone, however, she let out a groan when she saw that Miko wasn't with them. Before watching as Bulkhead subdued most of the cons, only too see Miko crawl out of his chest all she could do was shake her head with a sigh. They heard more fighting and shooting.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked nervously making both Jack and Andrina to shrug, but heard the familiar sound of bot footsteps was heard.

All three of them turned around slowly, gasping as they saw two Cons coming towards them. Well, that would be a no. Andrina grabbed Raf and pulled him behind her as she backed up quickly only they were too slow and the bots captured the three of them and brought them on the ship. One of them had Raf in his left hand, Jack in his right while the other Con had Andrina in his left hand.

"Bring them to the brig," the one holding Andrina told the other one. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

Just then they all heard engine's getting closer until Bumblebee drove right into the two bots in his alt mode, throwing them all up in the air. Arcee transformed and caught the three of them, her arms linked together like she was carrying a huge baby. Andrina let out a groan and winced, but grinned knowing that Jazz was there when she noticed his alt mode. Arcee put them down as Bumblebee and Jazz transformed and moved towards them.

"Bumblebee," cheered Raf.

Bumblebee leaned down before beeping at him.

{Are you okay!?}

Arcee bent down to their level as well.

"Thank you for clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list," she told them making Andrina huff while crossing her arms nodding, she was thinking the same thing.

Jack nodded, putting his arms out to the side.

"Tell me about it."

They ran down the corridor before Arcee's arm turned into a gun and she spun out form behind a corner.

"Friendly," she told them when she was meet with Bulkhead and Miko.

"Hello," the big guy greeted.

Andrina moved to stand next to Jazz, but made sure to stay out of his way so he wouldn't squash her by accident while Arcee put her hands on her hips.

"You brought the humans, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead told her as he frown while looking down at Miko.

Jazz let out a sigh as he looked down at his charge before looking at Arcee as she nodded.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

"He's in the brig," Raf and Jack spoke up at the same time.

It was then that a bunch of 'Cons came down the hallway and start shooting at them making the silver tinted dark haired girl to let out a sigh of annoyances just as Bulkhead moved in front of the kids, using his arm to block the attacks before shooting at them causing a minor explosion. Andrina looked to the other side to see even more Cons shooting at them before she looked at both sides. The Autobots managed to kill the 'Cons so they all began running to the brig once again.

...My Line...

Optimus and Ratchet were still cutting down the terracons before they went back to back.

" **Optimus, this prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength** ," Ratchet pant.

" **We can not falter now** ," the Prime told him before the two Autobots went back to fighting.

However, the terracons piled on top of them while Megatron with a laugh before the Prime managed to blast his way out of the pile and help Ratchet.

" **After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game**!" Megatron yelled as the two Autobots walked forward with terracons coming towards them. " **My Legion finish them**!"

Both 'bots continued to fight their way to Megatron.

...My Line...

The 4 bots came to a control room and burst in, shooting all the 'cons while the four humans stayed outside in the hallway, peeking in. Arcee looked around.

"Clear!" she called to them allowing the four of them walked into the room, glancing up at the large bots before them. "Wait in here."

Jazz looked at the humans not liking leaving them alone on an enemy ship and Bumblebee thought the same.

{Alone?} the yellow and black bot beeped at Arcee.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets," she answered while shaking her head. "They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put."

They turned their hands into cannons and ran out of the room, towards the brig.

"That was intense," Miko said quietly as she looked at the other three once the doors closed.

"Was?" Raf asked.

"It's your fault that we're suck in this intensity," Jack told her. "What were you thinking Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" she asked him.

"You wanted us to be a band," Jack told her. "Doesn't that mean that we play together?"

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo," she stated.

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety," Jack countered.

"I'm sorry," apologized Miko. "Is your name Optimus or even Flamedance? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead! Thank you very much!"

"Aghh!" Raf yelled making the two of them to look at him. "Stop it! Both of you!"

He ran over to the edge of the platform and sat down, his knees to his chest. Jack and Miko quickly ran over and sat down around Raf while Andrina walked up to them.

"Hey Raf, it's okay..."

Miko nodded, "Yeah, we're going to be fine."

Jack smiled at him, "Our bots will come back for us!"

Miko nodded, "Yeah, they're going to take us home."

"How do you know?" he asked.

Jack then looked up and saw a screen.

"Hey, Raf what do you make of that?" he asked making Raf to look up before he went down to the next level and stood in front of it.

"It's important..." he answered as he looked at over. "Real important...We need to get this to Optimus."

Miko looked at him, "How do you know it's not just some recipe for space nachos?!"

"I know math when I see it," Raf answered. "And that is one serious equation."

"Can you down load it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf answered as he pulled it. "But, I don't see any where to plug it in." He walked forward. "This tech is way alien."

Jack grabbed Raf wrist when they noticed a 'Con walking in, but he got out of the older boy's hold and run back to his bag. Andrina let out a silent curse went to get him, but the 'Con had already noticed him this time though.

"Shit," she cursed as the 'Con pointed his gun at Raf

But, Andrina ran over to the younger human, who was running from the 'Con wonder when both Miko and Raf really well stop getting into trouble! The silver tinted dark haired teen quickly tackled Raf out of the way while Jack rushed over to them to make sure that they were alright.

Jack looked at Miko, "Miko, take a picture!"

"Great idea," Miko cheered before she pulled out her pink phone from her pocket. "Hey you!"

She held up her phone and took a picture of the 'Con.

"Not of that!" Andrina yelled annoyed at her.

"That!" Jack finished from the other teen as he pointed to the math formula on the screen.

"Oh," Miko breathed before she quickly turned around and took the picture with her back to the con.

"How stupid is she?!" Andrina groaned in question.

However, after Miko got the picture, the four humans managed to run out of the room and towards where their bots were supposed to be. They heard a horn honking before Bulkhead and Jazz transformed while jumping over their heads and tackling the 'Con.

Bumblebee and Arcee pulled up next to the kids.

"I told you to stay put!"

Jack got on Arcee while Miko and Raf got into Bumblebee as the silver tinted dark haired teen climbed into Jazz. They began driving down the hallway until the two in Bumblebee heard Fowler before they looked back as he stuck his head in the front.

" _I like pie, can we stop for pie_!?"

" _You found Fowler_!" Miko yelled. " _Rock on_!"

Andrina let out a sigh while rolling her eyes in annoyance while the 'bots all raced away from the ship.

...My Line...

" **Bravo, Optimus** ," Megatron called out as the two Autobots took out the rest of the terracons. " **But, as a prelude, you might want to save your strength for the may event**!"

" **You will not prevail Megatron**!" growled the Prime as he started to climb up the mountain. " **Not well there is energon still flows through my veins**."

" **Fitting** ," Megatron said when Optimus reached him. " **For it is Dark Energon that flows through mine**."

Optimus went to attack him only for the Decepticon Leader to take off before the Prime turned around and helped Ratchet up, who was holding his injured arm.

" **If this wasn't Megatron's end game, what is**?" asked the medic.

The Prime looked out over the old battle field that had been used by Megatron to test the Dark Energon before glaring.

...My Line...

"What happened to you guys anyways?" Miko asked as she looked away from Fowler, who was a gurney.

"We engaged an army of the undead Cybertronian Warriors," Ratchet answered her.

"Zombies?" asked the black and pink haired Japanese girl. "You fought Zombies and I missed it?"

"Bulkhead, you used extremely poor judgment in allowing the children to accompany you," Optimus said as he looked at the green Autobot.

Bulkhead looked at the ground, "It won't happen again Optimus. I promise."

Miko sighed softly, "But, it wasn't Bulkhead's fault."

"She right, Optimus," Andrina agreed with her. "It was Miko's fault." She shot a glare at the other girl before letting out a sigh. "And in away, mine as well." She placed her hand on her forehead. "I should have kept a closer eye on her as the oldest among the humans here, but I didn't think that she'll..."

The Prime gave small smile to the silver tinted dark haired and violet eyed teen as Jazz couldn't help, but feel a bit proud of his charge for taking responsibility for what happened while Bulkhead frowned.

Bulkhead frowned, "Miko, Andrina please."

"Watch it Bulky," Jazz growled.

Miko, however, just grinned as she pulled out her phone, showing him the formula.

"Plus check it out, recon!"

Optimus bent down and examined the photo, "Hmm. Ratchet, take a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Jack stepped forward, "Wow, Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?"

Ratchet bent down and examined the photo also. 

"I don't understand?"

Miko looked at her phone and laughed nervously.

"Oops, That's the Con' tried to hit Raf," Miko said as she changed the picture. "At least that's before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!"

Jack glared at Miko, "Miko! Raf could have been killed! This isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull!?"

"Wow, hey!" Andrina growled as she didn't like the way he was speaking to the younger girl while Miko glared right back at him.

"Uhh, we were all almost killed Jack!" Miko stated. "You, Me, Raf, Andrina! Even them!"

Miko crossed her arms, looking the other way while Jack huffed.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots then I don't want to be apart of it!" Jack said as he shook his head. "Not anymore.."

"Jack...putting you in harms way was never our intent," Optimus stated. "However, It is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humans. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave.."

Ratchet opened up the ground bridge.

"No points in long goodbyes, here's the door."

Jack sighed and turned around.

"Come on Raf, Andrina," Jack said as he looked at them.

Raf looked at Bumblebee and he just looked at the floor, beeping sadly.

"Sorry, Jack," Andrina spoke up as she looked over at Jazz, who looked a bit sad at the thought of her leaving, before turning her attention to Miko. "But, I'm staying here with the Autobots and to try and keep an eye on Miko."

Andrina knew that she made the right choice when Jazz got a big smile on his face while Raf shook his head.

"I'll be okay Jack," Raf told him. "See you at school."

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Sure thing," he agreed with Raf before he turned around and walked down the stairs only for Arcee to step into his path, her arms crossed across her chest this made Jack sighed, waving his arm. "I know, You don't exist."

Arcee turned away from him as he walked past her.

"Don't make me hunt you down."

After Jack had left, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Jazz took the other three humans home for the night.

...My Line...

The next day, Andrina let out a sigh as she got ready for the day knowing that Jazz was waiting for her and the young Alexander hopped that Miko well stay out of trouble, but that was just wishful thinking. Once she was ready, the silver tinted dark haired teen ran out of the house and quickly climbed into the Pontiac sports car, who buckled her up, before taking off for the base.

...My Line...

Once the saboteur pulled into the base, he allowed Andrina to get out before he transformed. The two of them were watching Ratchet talk about the Decepticon's space bridge.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge...High in earth's orbit."

Optimus walked towards him, "Out of our reach."

Miko sighed, "Okay so you guys don't fly, but can't you just ground bridge there?"

Ratchet shook his head, "A ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars!"

"Since Megatron is likely in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk," Optimus told him as he turned towards the entrance of the base. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Andrina looked up from where she was standing next to Jazz when she heard Arcee's horn and saw her drive in with Jack. Andrina grinned softly, she knew he would come back.

"Hey, Guess who's back."

Optimus nodded, "Autobots, prepare for departure."

Arcee blinked her optics in confusion, "Where to?"

Miko walked up to her a bit, "The final frontier."

Jack narrowed his eyes, alarmed, "Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there?"

Bumblebee kneeled down and held out his hand, which Raf stood on as he lowered him to the ground.

"They don't..really."

Jack looked up at Arcee.

"Be seeing ya?" he asked as Arcee smiled slightly, tilting her helm as Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

Raf looked up at Bumblebee, "Be careful Bee?"

Bee beeped at him.

{I will...}

He then walked towards the entrance as Miko looked up at Bulkhead, crossing her arms.

"I'm so jealous!"

Bulkhead shook his head, gesturing with his hand.

"Don't even think about following me."

"Good luck," Andrina said as she looked up at her guardian. "And be careful."

"Tanks," Jazz thanked as he nodded while looking at his charge. "And don't worry Ah will."

Ratchet looked at their leader, "Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I'll never forgive you."

Optimus nodded, "Until we meet again old friend. Autobots, roll out!"

They all transformed into their alt modes, racing through the ground bridge.

...My Line...

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus ordered his team before they came out of the bridge in space. "Autobots, transform..." All 6 of them transformed into their bipedal forms. "And gravitas!"

They all landed on the space bridge looking though Bulkhead almost falls over.

"So, Megatron is packing enough Dark Energon to revive Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"And since we don't possess the means to disable the Space Bridge nothing gets in or out," he told them as they all transformed their hands into cannons.

"Well, what are they waiting for?" Arcee asked.

"I don't like this Optimus," Maika added as she looked up at him.

Optimus narrowed his optics as he looked at the Warship.

"It would appear that the Decepticons have substain some serious damage to their interstellar navigation system," he informed his team.

"Huh, that's my handy work," Bulkhead told him.

"Great work job, Bulkhead," the Prime praised. "Without the dish Megatron will be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron."

...My Line...

The four humans were on the platform beside Ratchet as he kept a com link up with Optimus.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked as he frowned.

Ratchet sighed again, humans.

"Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away," the medic told them. "To reach their target their ray must be astronomically precise."

...My Line...

"If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvous with his Space Bridge," Optimus explained. "He must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one."

...My Line...

Ratchet snorted, "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there even exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"How a whole bunch of linked telescope radio dishes?" Raf asked as he typed away on the computer. "Like a giant Texas array."

"That could work," Andrina agreed as she thought about all the science related thing that her Mother had told her.

"Zip it, nuh uh uh!" Ratchet ordered. "This is not child's play!"

Optimus' voice came through, " _Good thinking Raf. Ratchet, have agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security threat_."

"You!" Fowler yelled. "Soldier!" They all turned around too see Fowler still in the gurney, but at the top platform, pointing at them. "You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

He than fell back, unconscious one again.

"I don't think he is in the condition to do such a thing," the silver tinted dark haired teen informed Optimus.

"That may be a challenge," Ratchet agreed with her.

Raf went back to the computer typing away.

"I can't get past the array's firewalls," Raf told them making Andrina to look closer.

"Those firewalls are impressive," the violet eyed 17-year-old mumbled under her breath.

"They're too thick!" Raf groaned as he shook his head.

Ratchet scoffed, "You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?"

Raf nodded, "Maybe, If I could get in."

The young Alexander let out a sigh as she looked at the young boy.

Jack moved forward, "W-Wait, Raf, if we did get you all the way in? Like inside the building in."

Raf nodded, "I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

Optimus' voice came through, " _The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site_."

"Optimus, with all due respect..." Jack told him. "You said it yourself that this is bigger than the safety of four humans."

Jack nodded along with Miko,

"Yeah," agreed Miko with a nod. "If we let the Cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet."

" _Raf_?"

Everyone turned to the young boy.

"I want to give a shot."

...My Line...

"Here comes the welcoming community," Bulkhead mumbled as Decepticon alt modes came at them.

...My Line...

They were ground bridged just to the edge of the large array field. And once they landed, Andrina held her stomach, groaning at how horrible it felt to go through one, but she noticed the other three felt just as bad as her.

Jack put a hand to his head, "That'll take some getting used too.."

Miko looked around and gasped, "Whoa..."

Jack suddenly fistened his hands and ran towards the building, the other three following behind him.

...My Line...

Maika glared as the Decepticons opened fire on them and the Autobots returned fire, however, the topkick former along with Arcee went to hand to hand combat when the Decepticons landed on the bridge while adding blades to the mix.

...My Line...

They got in the building and into one of the rooms with their computer in it. Raf was busy hacking into the system as Miko put her hands on her hips.

"Security sure is lax in this place.."

Raf grinned hearing the monitor beep once.

"I'm in." he informed them. "And so are the Decepticons..."

Jack groaned, "What?!"

"That's not good."

Miko stared at them, "How can you tell?"

Raf pulled up the diagrams, "Schematics, with the alien math we saw on their ship, but this time I can download."

Raf took out his flash drive and stuck it in the hard drive.

Miko watched him curiously, "It's gotta be the space bridge."

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can also sync to them," Raf told them as he worked.

Jack stood up straight, alarmed, "Will they know?!"

Raf continued to type away before glancing a bit at the other boy.

"Even though the Decepticons may see that I'm in the system, but they won't see that I'm in the house."

The other three leaned closer.

...My Line...

"What's just happened?" Arcee asked when the bridge shook.

"The Decepticons are locking onto Cybertron," answered the Prime.

...My Line...

It was that the planet turned red, signaling they were locked on.

Raf narrowed his eyes, "They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long."

Raf quickly moved the dishes back off Cybertron, trying to implement a locking program on the dishes.

...My Line...

{It stopped} cheered Bumblebee in his coded language.

"Yes, you are right Bumblebee," the Prime agreed. "This can only be Raf's doing."

...My Line...

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron," Raf informed them as he worked while letting out a sigh. "I'll just have to undo that again."

Jack leaned forward, "What will happen when the Cons realize that they're being punked?"

Raf shook his head, "It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming."

Miko nodded, "Yeah Jack, what are the cons gonna do? They're probably like, ha, a thousand miles away!"

"What is wrong with you?" Andrina asked as she glared at the other girl. "Are you trying to jinks us?"

Just than they heard something mechanical and turned around too see a huge arm like thing above them.

"Ahh!"

"DAMN IT MIKO!" the silver tinted dark haired teen yelled.

It grabbed Jack and Miko in it's claw and threw them around the room.

"I'm not going to let them lock on again," Raf mumbled as he worked.

It than went for Raf, but the young boy got up and grabbed the flash drive, jumping down from the desk. He ran over to the other while Miko got an ax and tried to cut the thing, but the arm just knocked Miko into the wall again. Andrina rushed over to them as well where she helped Miko up as Jack groaned as the arm just picked up the ax.

"You handed it an ax?!"

Raf shuddered, "Not good!"

The arm look alike it was about to attack before it began retracting out of the room. They ran after it only too see a Decepticon on the roof, about to take off. Miko quickly took a picture of the 'Con, who had frozen for a second at seeing the silver tinted dark haired teen, before it flew off leaving them unaware that it took a picture of them as well.

"Why's he leaving?!" Miko asked with a frown.

Raf looked at the cords and frowned, "He cut the hard line. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron. For good."

The violet eyed teen let out a sigh before she pulled out her silver tinted violet cell phone and called the base.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge," she informed him. "The mission was a failer. The Decepticons have locked onto Cybertron."

With another, she hanged up, closed her phone, and placed it away just as a ground bridge appeared.

...My Line...

The Autobots all looked over and watched in horror when the Space Bridge activated while the Prime looked up at the sky in time to see a lot of Dark Energon sore over head and opened fire on it, but missed as it made it through the bridge.

"Arise my legion!" they all heard Megatron yell.

"We are so slagged," Maika cursed with Jazz agreeing with her.

"So how do we defeat a whole planet of the undead?" asked Bulkhead as he looked up at Optimus.

" _Optimus_!" Ratchet called out over the com link.

...My Line...

"I'm registering a large mass in their space bridge vortex," Ratchet told him as the children all stood around him. "One with a peculiar energy signature."

" _Dark energon_ ," the Prime said as he understood what the medic was getting at. " _Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve devastation but we lack the fire power to ignite it_."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feet."

Raf pulled out his flash drive, "Umm would Schematics help?"

Ratchet looked back at the screen, "Optimus, I must say the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain it's destruction is the only way?"

" _I am afraid so_."

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!"

...My Line...

"Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead," the Prime ordered as all 5 Autobots rushed off to do as ordered though the Prime's and Maika's optics meet for a moment before they looked away from each other. Optimus turned around to see Megatron come at him. "While I make my stand."

"Your fellow Autobots are wise to retreat Optimus," Megatron told him as he landed.

"I make no illusion of standing a chance against your army Megatron," the Prime stated. "But, I might be able to derail it's objective, but by removing it's head.

...My Line...

"These things are getting closer!" Fowler said as they looked at the map. "That's bad right?"

" _Ratchet, We're in position_."

Raf turned back to his laptop and pulled up the diagram of the bridge as Ratchet pin pointed how to disable it for them.

"Arcee, pay close attention."

...My Line...

Arcee and the others all stood at the ready for what Ratchet told them to do under the bridge while Megatron and Optimus fought in the background.

" _Now follow the line form the flow regulator to the Energon pump_ ," Ratchet explained to Arcee. " _There should be a valve_."

"I see it," Arcee informed him as she opened it.

" _Good_ ," stated Ratchet. " _Now to turn all that power against itself all you need do it is reverse the current_."

Arcee put all her strength into it and managed to turn it on itself.

...My Line...

"Current reversed," she informed them.

Fowler grinned, jumping up in the air with his first up then pulling it to his chest.

"Yes!" he cheered before looking at Raf and Andrina. "Right?"

Ratchet nodded, "I'll ready the ground bridge."

...My Line...

The group of five Autobots opened fire on Megatron, who was coming at them, when he fired at Arcee and sent her floating off.

"ARCEE!" Maika yelled.

Optimus, who was running, as the bridge fall apart headed for the edge.

" _Optimus, the ground bridge is open and ready_!"

"Autobots!" called the Prime. "Jump!"

He's orders were followed as all the other four 'bots jumped with Bumblebee grabbing Arcee as they neared the bridge.

...My Line...

"Do you think that their..." Raf made to ask, but stopped.

"6 life signals and one very faint," Ratchet answered as he looked at his arm were a screen was.

They all watched as Optimus stroll in with Bulkhead walking in next and Miko was grinning from ear to ear. She ran down the stairs, hugging his finger.

"Bulkhead!"

Next to come through was Maika followed by Jazz and Andrina followed Miko's idea for once and rushed towards the silver colored 'bot with a wide grin.

"Jazz!" she called out happily while hugging his ped.

It was then that Bumblebee came running through with Arcee in his arms, not moving. Jack ran up to them, staring at Arcee while the others walked up beside him and Andrina gently rubbed his shoulder.

Ratchet walked forward, "We lost one this week, by the Allspark don't let it be two!"

Jack frowned and moved forward, placing his hand on Arcee's larger one as he looked up as her optics barely opened.

"Arcee..."

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world."

Just smiled softly, "But, you're my first.."

Ratchet looked to Optimus, "And Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived by ground zero."

"Prime!"

They all turned to Fowler too see him pull on his jacket, facing the elevator.

"I didn't get to thank you bots for saving me, I owe you one. We all do."

The door closed behind him as he went to the roof.

Bumblebee let Arcee down as she stood on her own. She smiled at the four children before Miko walked to the side, causing the humans to follow her movement.

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

Optimus shook his head no and smiled down at the four humans as Maika took his servo into her own with a smile on her own faceplate.

...My Line...

_ Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds that we have forged with our young friends. _

...My Line...

Andrina headed towards the exit of the high school with Jack, ready to see her friends. They opened the doors and saw Miko sitting on the steps and Raf running up to them.

...My Line...

_ True warriors, if not in body than in spirit. _

...My Line...

The four humans turned to see Jazz, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee in their alt modes waiting on them. Jazz opened his driver side door while Bulkhead's own door opened as did Bumblebee's, and Arcee flashed her headlights wanting them to get on/in. They all just grinned and ran, either getting in or on their Autobot friends before they began driving back to the base.

...My Line...

_My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message._

_Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay._

_To approach this planet with hostile intent know this...We will defend ourselves._

_We will defend humanity._

_We will defend our home_. - Optimus Prime


	4. 1: Masters and Students!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and also I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies. I do, however own, Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance, Uzumaki Naitokuro AKA Nightclaw Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme, Andrina "Rina" Erika Alexander. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

Andrina was setting at a table near to where Jazz was so that he could keep an eye on her as she was doing a school project. The silver haired teen was putting her skills that she got from her mechanic Father to good use and was building a topkick truck skeleton complete with the inside of the hood. Though not far from where she was sat Naitokuro in his human form working on his own project which for some reason resemble a hover board as his Carrier stood close by also in her human form while watching over him, however, Maika did glance towards where she knew Optimus stood staring off into space every now and then. Andrina was just adding the engine that she had built by hand in its place when there was a small explosion this had her jumping and she hit her hand on some of the metal almost dropping the engine. Turning around quickly once she had placed it down, Andrina could do nothing, but gape at the mess Raf's volcano had made when it had went off again but deflated right afterwards, causing the boy to pout.

"Kid, are you alright?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Ya two should be more car'ahful," Jazz added as he joined them. "Andrina could have hurt herself by dropping dat engine."

Bumblebee looked down at them beeping.

{I'm so sorry, we got it wrong again.}

Andrina nodded with a sigh as it wasn't a big deal as she was almost done anyways cause all she needed now was the seats and a steering wheel. She did learn from Jasper's best mechanic after all, so she knew machines, however, she was told that Naitokuro has an adopted human Aunt, who was just as good a mechanic as her father is.

"I'm fine..." she told them. "What happened?"

Bumblebee looked at the volcano and shrugged, beeping curiously as Raf just frowned, staring at the lumpy mess.

"I don't know, Andrina."

Ratchet and Optimus walked over quickly.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!"

Raf shook his head, fanning smoke out of his face.

"It's no attack Ratchet, It's my volcano, was my volcano..."

Ratchet wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell?"

"It's oil Ratchet," Andrina answered with a sigh as she went back to her own project.

"Hold still Bulkhead!" they heard Miko yell. "Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko dipped her paintbrush in the red and dabbed at the Styrofoam planet but ended up spilling some paint on the platform. "Whoopsie!"

Ratchet groaned, "What in the Allspark is going in here?!"

Jack moved back from his motorcycle, "Our projects are due tomorrow."

Arcee picked up an exhaust pipe without knowing what it was.

"Maybe it needs one of these do-hickeys."

Maika giggled to which Optimus glanced over at her with a small smile.

Jack put his hand on his side, "You're a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human Jack," Arcee huffed. "Can you build me a small intestine?"

Andrina and Jazz snickered from where they were standing next to the car project, but shut up when Ratchet stared at them sternly.

"You can't work on these projects in here," Ratchet told them while shaking his head. "You're making a mess!"

The young Alexander turned around, her hands on her hips, ready to tell him off when Jazz made a motion for her to keep quiet with his servo. Andrina just huffed and stared at the medic with a wrench in her hand.

Raf looked up at him, adjusting his glasses, "But, the science fair projects are a big part of our grade."

Miko looked up at him from her spot on the platform beside him, her hands on her hips as well.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system..."

"Ohh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system or Bumblebee know of your volcanoes or Jazz of your trucks or-"

Jack smirked, "Or Arcee of our motorcycles?"

"Precisely," Ratchet agreed with a nod. "We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists."

"Wow, Ratchet," Andrina stepped in. "All Jazz is doing is helping me lift the things that I can't on my own." She gestured to the truck. "I did that all on my own."

"And in case you have forgotten Ratchet," the younger Autobot spoke up with her hands on her hips. "I had thought that I was had been all human before finding out that I was half Cybertronian as well and thus I grew up here on Earth."

"Whatever," groaned the medic though he was pleased that at least one of them just needed help with heavy lifting.

"But, the Autobots are their guardians Ratchet," Optimus also added in. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

Ratchet sighed, "Ugh...maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron."

Andrina and Jazz looked at each other before letting out a sigh.

"Already doing just that," Andrina mumbled under her breath.

The young Alexander had been for the least couple of weeks of knowing the two teams have asked Arcee, Jazz, and even sometimes Optimus about Cybertron and its people while telling them more about Earth when they ask her.

"But, I've seen you in action. You're awesome!"

Jazz gave small smile at that before lifting up the two seats and placed them next to where they needed to go.

"I completely agree with you, Raf," Optimus second as he placed his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder. "But, Autobot's life cycles are much longer than those of humans. Though it may be hard to believe our young scout still has much to experience.."

"That's amazing," Andrina breathed as she looked at the Prime.

Said Prime smiled at her as he could tell that she has a love for learning new things be it about her world or about Cybertron. Maika returned to her Cybertronian form once she was sure that Naitokuro was finished building his project and walked up to stand next to Optimus, who took her servo into his own.

"Exposed Energon," Ratchet spoke up making them all to look over. "And it's on the move."

Bulkhead moved up to the screen beside Ratchet.

"And since we ain't movin' it, guess who must be."

Arcee moved up beside Bulkhead, "Decepticons."

Miko was on the platform above them, hanging onto the railing.

"Without Megatron?"

Optimus looked over at her, "Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete, Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked over at Raf putting more newspapers on the mold. 

"The science fair is a big part of their grade, perhaps I'm better suited to remain here and advise."

Optimus sighed, "Very well. Bumblebee, Flamedance let us see about this energon in transit."

"Optimus," Andrina called out as she joined Miko. "Let Jazz go with you as well?" The Prime looked at her. "I'm almost done with the building and after that is the written report part of it. So, there won't be anything for him to do."

The Prime cackled as he saw that she was actually worried about it just being Bumblebee, Maika, and himself taking on the 'Cons.

"If that is what Jazz wants," he agreed.

The silver colored 'bot let out a sigh of relief before stepping up to join his leader, his consort, and their scout.

"Stay away from Naton's project, Ratchet," Maika told him as she pointed a digit at him. "Cause you won't like me should my Sparkling bring home an F."

The humans laughed at the worried and shocked look on the medics face as the three of them than followed Optimus through the ground bridge leaving Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, and the four humans. The violet eyed teen let out a sigh before she went back to finish her project while the others went to do the same thing.

...My Line...

All four Autobots stepped out of the bridge once they reached their target before the yellow and black 'bot looked at the Prime and beeped at him.

"No Bumblebee it does not," the Prime informed before turning around. "Hold your position and await my command."

The three 'bots watched as Optimus moved away from them.

"It has been a while Skyquake," they heard Optimus say.

"Optimus Prime," another 'bot's voice spoke. "I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago," the Prime said as he walked up.

"That maybe Prime, but my orders still stand," the green and bronze 'bot stated.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting?" asked Optimus. "When so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader Starscream than stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace."

"I would be welling to consider a truce," Starscream spoke up next. "If you will be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

Maika, Jazz, and Bumblebee looked at each other before the topkick former made a circular motions with her pointing digit next to her head. Something that she had done a few times when it came to her very much human Godfather, who was a bit on the insane side. The original Team Prime had once asked her about the sign she used after meeting her teacher in the ninja arts, Jiraiya, and her answer had had Ironhide and Ratchet cackling with Jazz and Bumblebee laughing while Optimus just smiled at them.

" _That 'Con is crazy_ ," they heard Miko say over the com link.

" _Yeah_ ," agreed Andrina. " _He needs his head check. He might have a bug or a thousand_."

The three bots all laughed a bit.

"Ah just might miss Megatron," Jazz sighed also in agreement.

"AGAIN?!" they all heard Skyquake asked with a growl. "BOW to this!?"

They all heard a punch, something hitting a wall, and then Starscream leaving.

"Ah tink dat a 'Con just agreed with us unknowingly," the Lieutenant cackled.

"Skyquake, this is a new era on another world," Optimus told him. "Side with the Autobots and help end this conflict forever."

"I will never side with a Prime," the glaring 'Con snapped.

Bumblebee, Jazz, and Maika watched from their hiding place as Skyquake charged at Optimus and delivered a punch in the faceplate knocking the Prime into the wall. The 'Con then grabbed him and threw him away again. The two 'bots opened fire at each other only Skyquake was doing more damage then the Prime before the three hiding 'bots had enough. Bumblebee attacked Skyquake with his stinger while Maika and Jazz used their blasters.

"Bumblebee, Flamedance, Jazz, no!" Optimus called out to them.

The 'Con looked behind him and growled as he went to attack the Autobot Scout, the consort, and Lieutenant. Bumblebee jumped at him while firing his stinger blaster at him only for Skyquake to catch him and throw him. After the yellow and black Autobot hit the wall, Skyquake aimed his gatling gun at him only for Optimus and Maika to lunge with the Prime redirected the shot upward while Maika punched him in the abdomen plating. Skyquake snarled and grabbed the oncoming Scout and threw him away again while Optimus and Maika joined Bumblebee along with Jazz.

{What now Optimus?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode," Optimus replied as Skyquake gripped his gun better then charged at them. "Fall back!"

The four Autobots transformed and drove off.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime," the 'Con growled as he opened fire at them again.

...My Line...

"What is it?" Raf asked as he watched.

"You'll find out," the medic answered.

Andrina, who was screwing in one last bolt, cackled quietly to herself as Ratchet welding together a new volcano like thing for Raf. the silver haired teen shook her head with amusement knowing that she was the lucky one, Ratchet couldn't even touch her project as she was now already done with building and now all that needed to be done was her report on it. The violet eyed 17-year-old walked over to her backpack and pulled out her notebook that has half of the completed report on it as Naitokuro joined her having finished painting his own project. The young Alexander knew what she was going to do with the skeleton of the truck after the science fair and that was finish it by making into either a normal truck or an unmarked police truck for her Mother.

"And, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asked as he watched on.

"Nuh uh uh," Ratchet told him. "Don't touch, just watch and learn."

Bulkhead stood next to Arcee, trying to help Jack and Miko.

"So...we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko with their projects..."

"Without my supervision?" Ratchet asked as he looked up. "You want them to be right don't you?" The two bots just looked at each other than back at Ratchet. Ratchet held the laser, grinning. "Than watch a master at work!"

Miko and Jack sat down beside Andrina and Naitokuro on the stairs. 

"Control freak."

The young silver tinted dark haired Alexander cackled as she finished her report.

"And this is why I'm glad that I have a mechanic for a Father," she told them.

"And that my Carrier is scary when angered," the young Pax added with a nod.

...My Line...

The four Autobots split up with Skyquake following Bumblebee, who he cornered.

"It will be a shame to crush you, bug, but it is my duty..." the 'Con started to say when a sound of a truck's horn had him looking to see Optimus coming at him.

With a growl, the green and bronze 'Con fired at him, but Optimus just transformed and punched him right in the face making him hit the wall embedded in it for a moment.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee," Optimus praised as the other two Autobots joined them while with a groan Skyquake fell to the ground and so Optimus moved towards him, however, the 'Con slashed at him. "Skyquake, stay down!"

The Prime then hit him in the helm making the green and bronze 'Con to groan as he went down, but all of them looked up when the sounds of a jet was heard.

"Fowler?" the red and blue Autobot asked.

"Scrap," Maika cursed.

Jazz, who had looked back at Skyquake, saw him looking at the jet with a grin before he went to scan it.

"Double scrap!" he yelled which got the others attention.

"Agent Fowler, fall back!" Optimus said through the com-link, however, it was too late as the 'Con had already scanned the jet and got up before he transformed and flew into the sky. The four Autobots looked around to try and see him, but the gun fire had them looked over to see the green and bronze jet coming at them while shooting. All four of them quickly took off running before transforming down and dodging Skyquake's attacks. The attack knocked Optimus out of alt mode and so while Maika screeched to a stop before transforming into her bipedal form to make sure that he was alright, both Jazz and Bumblebee drove to the top of a mountain each where they jumped onto one of his wings. "Agent Fowler, we acquire immediate assistance." The two of the ground watched as Skyquake, who was on fire, hit the ground hard and they were joined by Jazz and Bumblebee as they walked up to see the 'Con offline. "Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his Masters path we might not be burying him today."

The whitish blue colored femme looked up at the Prime before looking back at the offline Cybertronian.

...My Line...

The next day, Andrina let out a sigh as she sat in the driver seat of Jazz while Miko was in the driver seat of Bulkhead and Raf in his passenger seat, Naitokuro in the passenger seat of Maika, and Jack was on Arcee as they drove into the base. The young Alexander saw Ratchet grin as he walked over to the other three humans and bending over a little, so he was closer to them.

"So, how were my-our projects received?" he asked.

The silver tinted dark haired teen went to stand next to Optimus and Bumblebee with Maika and Jazz joining them as they watched.

Raf sighed, rubbing his head, "Well..."

Miko told them how her planet was Cybertron and she had to lie about it and get an F. Jack's engine turned on and went crazy, knocking out the door. Raf's volcano was electric and when he turned it on it shot out a bright light that broke through the school's ceiling. Andrina's skeleton truck with all it insides was well received and that along with her paper had gotten her an A+, but she almost had to scrap it when Ratchet thought he could add more to it. Naitokuro's hover skateboard was also well received and that he earned an A+ as well for it though he had his Carrier to thank for keeping Ratchet at bay.

Ratchet huffed, "Well on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!"

He walked off mumbling to himself about how the truck's diagram had to be wrong.

Bumblebee beeped at Optimus, {They would have been better on their own.}

Optimus nodded, "Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been better straying from Ratchet's path."

"I was lucky that I was able to fix the damage," the violet eyed girl quietly told them as she sat on Jazz's shoulder now. "I almost failed."

The Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Maika could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Well, it's a good thing that your as good at building and fixing machines than," her guardian told her.

"Damn straight," she nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you going to do with it now?" Jack asked from the ground.

A smirk came to the young girl's face.

"I am going to finish it," she answered. "And then gift it to my Mother for her 45th birthday."

"Oh, can I help?" Miko asked.

A panic look came to Andrina's face at the thought of Miko touching it.

"Huh, you can help paint it when I finish with the building of the car," she managed to get out.

The black and pink haired 15-year-old stopped and thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"I can do that," she agreed before walking over to Bulkhead.

The young Alexander let out a sigh of relief while the others all laughed.

...My Line...

After the humans were taken home and Naitokuro tucked in for recharge, the Prime and his consort were on their shared berth within their room.

" **What were you planning on doing to Ratchet if tried to do anything to Nightclaw's project**?" said Prime asked making Maika to giggle as she had so many ways to get even at Ratchet should he do anything that makes her little one fail. " **Flamedance**?"

" **Oh, it wouldn't have been anything dangerous** ," the whitish blue colored femme reassured before she let out a sigh. **"One of the things that the Uzumakis were known for was pranking**." She sat up using her right arm to hold her as she laid on her side and looked at him. " **However, there were those, who only use pranks to get revenge, as the Clan weren't anything like the Uchihas. There's a saying that the humans use and it goes along these lines: Don't get mad. Get even**." The Prime raised an optic ridge at that. " **Of course, when an Uzumaki gets mad then they get even through the use of pranks**."

She than shock her head in false sorrow and sympathy though Optimus looked a bit worried when a glint could be seen in her optics that showed her Uzumaki side. However, she also believes that he is no doubt praising and thanking Kami for the fact that Naitokuro takes after his own Father until the young Pax gets really mad enough that is.

" **Should I be worried that Nightclaw would have that habit**?" the Prime asked.

For Maika part, she was really thinking about how to answer that question as she has no idea seeing as their Sparkling took after his Sire in personality and temperament.

" **I'm not sure** ," she answered honestly. " **Well, he has shown to take after you in not only personality, but also in the fact that he has not lost his temper once, however, there is still a strong probability that should he get mad enough**..."

" **I see** ," the Prime sighed once his consort paused as she had no idea how to finish.

A small smile came to the femme's faceplates as she leaned in closer to his own while she placed her free servo over where his spark was.

" **Though we should be more worried about him having the Uzumaki genes for blowing things up**," she teased.

Optimus could only groan at that though he had no doubt that Ironhide and that explosion loving expert from the Wreckers would find that funny as all pit. Primus forbid that his own Wife had that love and whenever a Decepticon gets blown to bits, she cackling like a maniac while making more of them blow up. The Prime couldn't help, but have respect and pity for Maika's adopted Sire as he had to deal with 2 explosion loving maniacs seeing as he could only handle the one.


	5. 2: Scrapheap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and also I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies. I do, however own, Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance, Uzumaki Naitokuro AKA Nightclaw Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme, Andrina "Rina" Erika Alexander. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

Maika let out a sigh as she leaned up against the wall while watching as Bulkhead and Bumblebee get defogged after coming back from the Arctic.

"I told you, Doc, we're fine," Bulkhead sighed as he removed one of the tubes and then stood up.

"The only way to be certain that your fine Bulkhead," Ratchet started as he pushed the big guy back down. "Is to endure standard defrosting procedure." The medic pointed at the green mech. "You know that prolong exposure to subzero conditions can cause prominent damage."

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke up as he, Arcee, and Jazz came up to their medic. "Did you learn anything more about our Arctic find?"

"Not yet," Ratchet answered as he walked over to the computer. "The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid."

...My Line...

The next day, found two of the four Autobot guardians along with one extra pulling up where Andrina stepped out of Maika, Raf and Jack got out of Bumblebee, and Miko got out of Bulkhead.

"Missed us, Doc bot?" Miko asked with a smile.

Ratchet shook his head.

"Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On a Saturday?" Andrina asked as Miko rolled her eyes.

Heck even Maika and Naitokuro gave him a look at that.

"We have the whole weekend off to spend with you!" the black and pink haired girl told him as she walked by.

"Wasn't expecting to carpool," Jack said as he walked to the femme. "What gives Arcee?"

"Yeah, Jazz?" Andrina asked as she stood in front of him looking up. "What's with having Flamedance picking me up?

"Tag team you two," she answered.

"It's ou'ah turn for Exploration duty," Jazz finish.

"Where?"

"Too bad," Jack sighed with a shrug. "It's a beautiful day for a ride." The silver tinted dark haired teen looked at him with a raised eyebrow as even she knew that they wouldn't take them. "Hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Arctic exploration duty," the femme informed him with a smirk and hands on her hips.

Jack grinned, "Indoors where it's warm!"

The older teen giggled making Jazz smirk as Jack and her joined Miko while Raf walked up grinning at Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee.

"The arctic?" he asked. "I've always wanted to see snow..."

Optimus sighed, "I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much to extreme even for we Autobots."

Raf shrugged, "I understand.."

The three bots went to leave before Optimus turned back around.

"But, I will bring you back a snowball."

Raf grinned, "That would be awesome!"

"Optimus," Maika spoke as she walked up to him.

"Hmm?" he hummed looking at her.

The whitish blue colored femme grabbed the back of his helm, pulled him down to her height, and then kissed him to which Bumblebee and Nightclaw, who was setting on his shoulders, let out groans while covering their optics, Ratchet and Arcee only rolled their optics, Bulkhead turned around so his back was facing them, Jazz gave a small smirk as he thought about his own lover, and the human children could only stare wide eyed at the scene. The young Autobot pulled back from the kiss with a small smile that the Prime returned before placing a kiss to her forehelm.

"Be careful," she told him as she moved back.

"I will," he agreed with a nod before he turned towards the open bridge.

Raf and Maika watched as the three bots went through the ground bridge quietly before all four humans walked up on the platform while Miko grinned at Bulkhead

"Sooo...What do you guys think we should do today?"

Bumblebee removed Nightclaw from his shoulders and placed him down on the ground before beeping and making game control motions with his hands.

{How about...video game tournament?!}

Raf grinned, "Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!"

Bumblebee nodded, doing the victory motion with his arm.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Flamedance here now!"

{Sorry Raf...need to see Ratchet} Bumblebee beeped an apology to Raf before walking over to Ratchet.

The silver tinted dark haired teen crossed her arms over her chest as she watched them leave while Raf went to grab the remote when all of a sudden Miko grabbed it and held it out to Jack.

"Prepare to be destroyed," Miko told him.

"Yeah," Jack groaned. "Not really my thing, Miko."

"Oh?" she asked. "Scared of losing? To a girl?"

The young Alexander let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes while Jack also let out sigh and looked at her before he grabbed the controller.

"Bring it," he stated

"No mercy," Miko grinned before turning to the game.

Raf looked at the two of them and let out a sigh while Andrina looked at him knowing that he wasn't pleased, but she wasn't the only one, who noticed it, as Jack looked at him.

"Hey, Raf," he spoke up as he held out the controller to him. "You want to take on Miko for me?"

"Nah," the young boy answered as he looked at him. "I have stuff to do."

The two older teens walked him walk away before the eldest looked at Miko with a glare.

"Really Miko?" she asked with a growl. "You need to look when you go to grab something."

All Miko did was look at her in confusion before Andrina threw her arms up into the air and then walking away allowing the younger Japanese girl to go back to the game.

"Hoo-yeah," Miko cheered as they played.

The silver tinted dark haired teen girl walked over to the bots wondering what was going on that had Ratchet calling for the other three.

"You can't boss us around just cause the boss is out," Bulkhead stated.

"I need some heavy lifting," Ratchet informed as he tried to activate the bridge. "The ground bridge is down."

"What?" Andrina asked from the platform in shock.

{Did Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee make it out, ok?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Optimus, Arcee, and Jazz made it through just fine," Ratchet answered as he turned to them. "It's bringing them back that concerns me." Maika and Andrina shared a look of worry before looking back at Ratchet. "Now remove those panels, chop, chop."

The three bots just looked at him for a moment before they went and removed the panels. They then moved back allowing Ratchet to move in and get to work only to find out that the boards to the ground bridge had been...

"Eaten?" the violet eyed teen asked as she reached a hand behind her and gripped a 9 mm Jericho 941 handgun that she knew keeps on her at all times. "That's not normal."

"We most definitely have a problem," Ratchet stated as he looked at them just as Jack and Miko joined them. "But, what could have this?"

"Or that?" Bulkhead added when the lights flickered for the second time.

"Might be the main grid," Ratchet replied as he looked at the damaged board. "Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction."

Andrina looked at him as if he was insane as she knew for a fact that it was not a malfunction or the main grid, but the problem was she didn't know what the problem is. The violet eyed 17-year-old let out a sigh just as Raf came back into the main control room with a grin upon seeing everyone in the front of the base, however, she was staring at the thing that he was carrying in his arms with a horror.

'Oh please, God,' she begged in her thoughts. 'Don't let that be what I think that is?'

"Hey guys! Look what I found!"

Ratchet didn't look up, "We're busy!"

"Huh, Ratchet," Andrina stuttered.

Ratchet raising an optic ridge looked up as hearing the horrified tone that eldest human was using, but it was more along with the fact that she sounded more scared for them then herself. However, when he did, the medic saw what had her horrified and decided that Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Optimus did the right thing in talking her as much about Cybertron as they could though he wondered here she got that handgun from.

"Aahhh!"

Jack and Miko moved in front of Raf, holding their hands out looking surprised as the bots and Andrina pointing a weapon at what seemed to be the youngest human. They were surprised to see that Maika was just as freaked out as the other three 'bots were.

Miko frowned, "Hey, Hey! What's with you guys?"

Bulkhead yelled at them, "Scraplet! SCRAPLET!"

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked he jumped to get a look over the two taller kids arms with a frown.

Ratchet frowned, "The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl on the face of Cybertron!"

"What?" asked Jack as he gave them a funny look. "This?" he gestured towards the thing that Raf was holding. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots!" Miko laughed as she waved her arms to emphasize how big they were, "Scrapy here is teeny."

Bulkhead shook his head, all their cannons on the thing.

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing could do!"

Bumblebee nodded with his gun also on the thing.

"Raf put it down so the bots can destroy it," Andrina told him gently as she kept her gun aimed at it.

"Ah, he wouldn't hurt anything," Raf told them as its eyes opened before it's head opened, exposing layers of razor sharp teeth once it saw the bots.

Andrina opened fire at the thing as it jumped out of Raf's arms going right towards the bots. She then cursed when she ran out of bullets as the four bots also tried shooting it but it dodged all the attacks. It jumped onto Bumblebee's leg and began eating the surface plating making the yellow and black Autobot to fall over, trying to get it away, yelling out in pain and panic.

"BUMBLEBEE/MUSUKO (Musuko is the Japanese for son)!" Andrina and Maika yelled out in worry before the 17-year-old girl loaded a meg of her special homemade bullets into her handgun.

"Nii-san?" Nightclaw asked as in worry.

She tucked it away before looking around for a different type of weapon as she didn't want to risk harming the young Scout. Quickly seeing a crowbar and then Bumblebee throwing it to the ground, the silver tinted dark haired girl grab said crowbar and started to hit the Scraplet over the head really hard before she threw it up into the air and then hitting it like a baseball. This slinging it across the room and into the wall where it shuttered into pieces. Jack slowly walked up to her before gently taking the crowbar when she almost turned onto him.

"Whoa," he told her gently. "Easy there killer."

"Sorry," she apologized.

Raf than let out a gasp before he rushed over to his down guardian as Maika moved to kneel next to Bumblebee looking worried while Nightclaw stood near him with worry.

"Whoa," breathed Miko. "I so did no see that coming."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee," he apologized to his friend.

{It's alright Raf} Bumblebee beeped. {I'm fine...}

"Is he going to be ok?" Raf asked as he looked at Ratchet.

"Only a mesh wound," the medic answered as he looked at the boy. "He'll live."

"Now do you believe them?" the eldest human asked angrily that a bot got hurt.

"All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal," Bulkhead informed them. "Especially living metal!"

"Well, bug squashed," Jack stated as he and Miko walked up. "Game over, right?"

"Yeah right," mumbled the silver tinted dark haired girl.

"No," answered Ratchet as he looked at them. "When it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one... and I fear I know how they got in here.."

Ratchet got up, walking towards the back with everyone else though Andrina once again pulled out her handgun.

...My Line...

"It's a trap," informed the Medic. "A Scraplet trap."

"Scrap."

"Uh, an empty Scraplet trap," a panicked Bulkhead replied.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago only to end up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis."

Jack stepped up, "Until we brought the thaw."

Miko sighed, "Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch.."

Raf frowned, "So...How many are we talking about."

Andrina smiled when she noticed that he was holding the crowbar that she had used on one.

"Thousands," Ratchet sighed.

"Scrap," the violet eyed human and the sea blue femme cursed.

"Power malfunctions and bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way," the yellow-green and red medic told them.

They than headed back into the main control room to see if they can get a hold of their three missing bots.

...My Line...

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me?" Ratchet asked over the com-link. "We have a situation." However, all he was able to get was static as nothing was going through and this made Maika more worried than before. "The Scraplets have gotten into the com-link system!" He then turned to the others. "If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap."

Bulkhead frowned, "I say lets bug out of here and let them keep it!"

{I agree with Bulkhead} Bumblebee beeped as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Evacuation is not an option," Maika told them even she wanted to agree with them.

"Crescent is right," Ratchet seconded. "If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee will perish."

Jack frowned, "They will?"

"Bulkhead!" Miko frowned as she placed her hands on her hips while looking at her guardian. "You never run!"

Bulkhead shook his head,

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot, I have," Bulkhead told her as he shook his helm. "They pick you apart from the inside out going for the small juicy bits first." Andrina narrowed her eyes as she listened to what she already knew from asking the 'bots. "Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit till there's nothing left and I mean nothing! Not even your optics."

Maika picked up Andrina and placed her on her right shoulder as she checked the 10 megs of homemade bullets.

Jack stepped forward, "You have to let us help."

Raf grinned, "We're not made of metal!"

Miko smirked, "Yeah, the Scraplets can't hurt us."

Andrina nodded in agreement as she released the safety on her gun.

"Their right."

"Usually, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality," the medic sighed. "But, it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes." He then glanced at the Autobot Saboteur's charge. "You do know that handguns won't work right?"

The young Alexander snorted as she pulled out a spare bullet to show him.

"I'm using homemade bullets that I created Ratchet," she told him.

"And what's so specially about them?" Jack asked as he was curious like Ratchet was.

"They explode on connect," was the answer he got. "Why do you think that I didn't shoot when that Scraplet was on Bumblebee for?" She noticed that all were looking at her. "These bullets were design to explode and destroy an armor car."

"Hmm," Ratchet hummed before they looked at Jack.

"Alright, time to get to work," the older male said as he looked at them. "We pair off, one human one bot," He looked at Ratchet. "I will watch your back while you repair the ground bridge."

Miko grinned, "Yeah and we'll go on a bug hunt!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead both groaned while shivering from their fear of the Scraplets.

"Flamedance and I will stand guard outside of the room just in case," Andrina informed. "Nightclaw, I think it's best if you hide."

This got a nod from them before they went about their tasks or the young mech's case went about hiding. The silver tinted dark haired teen and the younger 'bot kept an eye on the hallways while listening to what was being said.

Jack sighed, "How's it going over there?"

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power," Ratchet growled as he slammed his fist onto the ground.

Just than three on guard heard tinkling sounds all around them and Maika became tensed when they saw them on the wall about them.

"Scrap," she cursed just as the Scraplet saw her and Ratchet.

Andrina yelped in surprise as seeing that they were flying.

"They fly!" Jack cried out.

"You never said they could fly." both the male and female human yelled.

"Scrap!" Andrina cursed when the Scraplets got to Ratchet and Maika and began eating them as they screamed in pain and terror. "Slagging Pit!"

"R-Ratchet!"

"Flamedance!"

The two humans ran over to them hitting the ones they could reach trying to get them off of them while Maika and Ratchet also kept trying to get them off as well.

"The fire extinguisher!" Ratchet called out weakly as he pointed at it while Jack ran over and grabbed it. 

Jack ran over, grabbing it, and sprayed Ratchet and Maika freezing the Scraplets on them making them feel down where Andrina shot them. Jack got the ones on the ground, but there was still a swarm of them in the air where the silver tinted dark haired girl trained her gun on and opened fire after putting in a new meg. She than cursed as she saw the others come into the room.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit," Bulkhead said. "We're leaking energon like-whoa!" Bumblebee and the former wacker yelled out when they saw the Scraplets, who caught sight of them and decided to after them. Bumblebee joined Andrina opening fire on them while Bulkhead crushed some with his wrecking ball. "Eat this!"

If she wasn't so worried about protecting the bots then she was have anime fall at his choice of words and shriek when he realized they were chewing on him. The young Alexander continued to curse as Bulkhead screamed while the Scraplets continued their feasting on the four bots before they finally got them under control. This allowed Miko and Raf to beat them while Andrina shot them as Jack continued to freeze them.

"We are getting more fire extinguishers after this," Andrina stated in a matter of fact tone with her left hand on her hip while she held her gun in her right.

"Agreed," Maika second with a weak nod before she fall back with a groan.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked with a sigh.

The young silver tinted dark haired Alexander let out a groan of annoyance as they heard more Scraplet like sounds in the back causing.

"Hardly," groaned the medic. "These were just scouts..."

{Oh frag no...} Bumblebee beeped before he fell back, tired and in pain.

"So, The rest of them know we're in here?" the green Autobot asked with a frown.

"If we allow ourselves to be come their next meal, Jazz, Arcee, and Optimus will never make it home," Ratchet replied. "We must get the ground bridge operational."

Raf nodded, "Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth."

"Maybe the Arctic?" Jack asked as he lifted the fire extinguisher. "We already know they don't do cold."

"Sweet!" Miko cheered. "One stop shopping."

"That could work," agreed both Andrina and Maika.

"Given their body mass, the temperatures should freeze them on contact," Ratchet second with a nod. So think Ratchet. Think." All four humans looked up at him waiting for him to go on. "If the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line!"

{Ohhh noooooo...} Bumblebee beeped as he fall back.

Bulkhead groaned, "If we weren't leaking energon, one of us could get in there and fix it."

"Where do we find it?" asked Jack.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked as he stepped up.

The four humans listened to Ratchet as he explained what they need to know before they left.

...My Line...

The young Alexander let out groan as she and the three stepping over the Scraplets while she held the tool box as her violet eyes glanced around for the leaking fuel line. Jack was also looking around at the small bots and for the leak.

"We're okay, remember, we're not metal," Jack told them.

"There's the breach," Andrina pointed over to it once she saw some blue liquid dripping to the floor

"Come on," Jack told them as all four run over with him and Andrina kneeling down beside it.

Jack kneeled beside her with a nod as the silver tinted dark haired teen got to work.

"You remember how to do this?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered with a nod of her. "It's just like repairing a normal fuel line."

...My Line...

"So, if we get," Bulkhead panted as he paused. "When we get the ground bridge open, do we send the creepy-crawlies out or bring our bots in?"

"Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee will be fresh meat," Ratchet answered. "The Scraplets will have no reason to leave, we'll need bait."

"Where are going to get bait?" Bulkhead snapped in question. "The Scraplets have already helped themselves to everything in here."

...My Line...

Andrina with Jack's help welded the plate back together, but as soon as they had finished tons of Scraplets flew up to the ceiling and through the air ducts heading for the bots.

Raf frowned, "They're getting ready to feed!"

"Come on," she told them. "We need to get back to them now!"

The other three didn't argue with her before they took off running.

...My Line...

The bots looked up before looking over at see the four humans running into the main room.

 "Ratchet, all systems go!" Jack called out.

"Fire it up!" Miko cried.

With a groan, Ratchet got up weakly before grabbing the controls of the ground bridge.

"Ground bridge activated."

Just then the bridge opened as Bulkhead looked at Ratchet before he looked up just as a huge piece of metal just before he looked back at the bridge.

"Bait, uh?" he asked as he stood up before waving his arms at them. "Ready for the main course?" The screeching the Scraplets let out was all the response that he got. "Come and get it!"

Ratchet held Bumblebee down as Bulkhead ran into the ground bridge as the Scraplets followed him.

...My Line...

The Prime, Jazz, and Arcee walked towards the ground bridge when it opened up only to stop when Bulkhead appeared.

"Down!" he yelled as he stepped out. "Down!" He than collapsed on the ground as a swarm of Scraplets came through next. Optimus moved to stand in front of the two smaller bots when the tiny things rain down around them confusion them while Bulkhead looked up before he stood. "I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess."

...My Line...

Andrina let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Bulkhead return with Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee though she noticed that the Prime moved over to the blue femme at once. The young Alexander moved over to check on Jazz just as Nightclaw ran out of the closet before she and the other three humans were helping with the defrosting and patching the bots up in the med area of the control room.

Ratchet sighed, "Report bio circuitry status.."

Jack gave a thumbs up, "Levels are rising!"

"Excellent," Ratchet said with a nod before looking Miko and Raf. "Rafael, keep a close eyes on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch." He then looked over to the silver tinted dark haired girl, who was standing on Maika's chest patching it up, as that was were the worst of the damage was. "Andrina, make sure that Flamedance's Spark Chamber is holding up!"

"It's steady," Raf informed him.

"Looking good," Miko told him while giving him a thumbs up.

"All good here, Ratchet!" the young Alexander called over to him as she finished.

Ratchet gave a nod actually pleased to have a mechanic-in-training around.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend," Optimus told him though he was looking over at where his wife laid. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"It...wasn't all my doing," Ratchet replied as he looked at the human children. "We're fortunate that this infestation happened, on a Saturday."

"Our human friends maybe small, but they are strong," agreed Optimus.

Ratchet looked over at him about to say something when there was a scream.

"Aaah!"

Andrina jumped slightly before looking over at Miko in alarm, who had her hands in the air close to her chest. Andrina pulled out her gun as she looked around for something just as Jack and Raf grabbed their own weapons.

"Scraplet!?"

"SPIDER!" Miko yelled as she shook her head while Andrina let out a scream of her as she quickly moved back onto Maika's chest with her hands that were holding her gun shaking while Jazz looked at her with a raised optic ridge. Miko than looked down at her legs, jumping before she ran away, "Aaah! Is it on me?!"

Bulkhead watched Miko weirdly as she ran out of sight.

"Did they just scream like little girls?" he asked

"Watch it Bulkhead," the silver tinted dark haired teen growled as she tucked her gun back into waist line of the pair of black pants she was wearing.

She shot him a death glare while he looked at her confused.


	6. Bonus Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito Senju: I thought I'll give a little warning about this chapter. So if you do not like sex scenes or are under the age of 17 than stop right here and move onto the next chapter! The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and also I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies. I do, however own, Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance, Uzumaki Naitokuro AKA Nightclaw Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme, Andrina "Rina" Erika Alexander. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

Once the humans were taken home and the rest of the Autobots all were in recharge, one could find Optimus standing in front of the computers having put his Sparkling down to recharge in his quarters while Maika laid nearby on a medical berth resting after the whole Scraplets fiasco. As the Prime focused more on the computers, he was unaware of the whitish blue femme coming out of recharge and she silently vented a sigh when she noticed he was still up. So as quietly and carefully as she could, Maika got up from the berth she was laying on and walked over to him.

" **Optimus**?" she asked making him to jump slightly before he spun around.

" **Flamedance**?" he asked surprised though he had a look of relief on his face and in his optics. " **You should still be resting**."

" **I could say the same about you** ," she countered as she crossed her arms over her chest plate.

The Prime couldn't help, but run his optics over her frame while also running a scan on her. The Uzumaki found it amusing and embarrassing at the same time that he couldn't hide the fact that he was checking her out. Optimus vented a sigh before he walked over to his wife where he scooped her up into his arms in a Princess Style carry that got a gasp and blush from her. And with a smirk at the way he could still surprise her and get a blush from the femme, he started down the hallway towards their shared quarters. 

...My Line...

Upon entering their quarters and the Prime sat her down onto her peds before he covered her lip components with his own and soon Maika was kissing back. However, half way through the kiss, the sea blue femme jumped with a surprised gasp as she felt the red and blue mech's servo grope her aft. Optimus used that moment to deepen the kiss by plunging his glossa into the Uzumaki's mouth and then pulling the femme's own glossa into a battle for dominants that the red and blue mech won. The Prime's consort let out a soft moan into the kiss as her husband's servos were now exploring her frame and was playing sweet havoc on the transformation seams. The taller bot pulled back from the kiss and moved to kissing, nipping, and sucking on the Uzumaki's neck cables getting slightly louder moans from the smaller 'bot.

" **You had me worried** ," the Prime vented a sigh as he nuzzled her helm with his own.

The femme smiled as she returned his nuzzling with her own.

" **I didn't mean to worry you, love** ," she told him softly. " **Those Scraplets took us all by surprise**."

Optimus pulled back to look into her optics with a small smile.

" **That they did** ," he agreed. **"I do wish I had known if you were in trouble though**." Maika gently placed her servos on his chest plates before she placed a kiss under his chin. " **I love you, My Spark**."

" **As I love you**."

The red and blue mech gave her a gentle look before he leaned down to kiss, nip, and suck on her neck cables again getting soft mewls from her. The Autobot Commander let his right servo move from its place on the whitish blue femme's hips than over her aft till he reached her interface panels where he started to gently rub and this got a louder mewl from his consort. It took only a few gently strokes before the panels snapped open to reveal a hot and moist valve. The Prime gently rubbed around the opening before inserting a blunt tipped digit into the valve making the consort to arch her back with a loud moan. The Autobot Leader got to work on getting her even wetter before he slid another digit in next to the first. The femme, however, wasn't use to the stretch tensed up when Optimus had inserted a second digit into her.

" **Relax, Flamedance** ," the Prime smoothed her as he continued to work in stretching the other's valve by scissoring his two digits.

The younger Autobot took in a deep breath before letting it out as she relaxed which allowed the Prime to move his digits deeper easier resulting in the femme that leaning into him to moan a bit louder than before.

" **Oh, Primus**!"

Optimus than turned his attention to the femme's neck where he went back to giving it kisses, nips, sucks and added licks to it as he added a third digit into the tight valve. Maika stiffen once again as she felt slight pain from being stretch as much as she was making her worry about the Prime being able to fit.

" **It's alright, Flame** ," her leader and husband cooed as he nuzzled her faceplates. " **Just relax your frame**."

Maika forced her body to relax, but when the Prime hit a sensitive bundle of nodes deep inside of her frame, the shorter 'bot saw white and let out a slightly louder moan. The red and blue mech smirked as he continued his simulation with his digits while he moved his left servo where he started to play with her anterior node adding to the pleasure that she was in. The Uzumaki had to grab onto the taller 'bot's shoulders to keep herself standing at the double simulation that just added to the pleasure that she was in. She could feel the lubricant trickle down her thigh platings as she tilted her helm a bit more to give the Autobot Commander more access to her neck while she moaned and mewled. The Prime backed her up while he continued pleasuring her and it wasn't long till Maika sounded desperate as she got close to her overload. 

“ **Optimus, please, I need, I… please** ,” Maika pleaded as she writhed under her leader's tender ministrations.

Removing his digits from within her, Optimus than gently pushed her onto the berth before he opened his own panel with a slink and lined his spike up with his lover's valve while wrapping her legs around his waist.

“ **Keep your frame relax, Sweetspark** ,” said the Prime as he carefully pushed his spike into the blue femme.

Maika tensed up at the intrusion of the big girth as she had never interfaced with him before as they had to worry about the Decepticons, wedding plans, the move from Diego Garcia to the military silo outside of Jasper, Nevada, and what do you know more Decepticons. Optimus’ rubbed soothing circles on her hips as he eased his spike into her valve before leaning down and kissed the shorter Autobot to distract her from the pain. It almost worked till the girth was completely sheathed into the valve braking through the femme's seal making her optics to snap open while she let out a cry into the kiss. The Prime pulled away to look at his wife's faceplate to see that her optics was clinch in pain with coolant gathering.

" **Are you alright**?" Optimus asked as he bent down once again to nuzzle her helm.

The younger Autobot optics opened and she looked at the Prime.

" **Yeah** ," she answered. " **Just give me a few nano-kilks** (seconds)."

" **Of course** ," he agreed as he gently rubbed his servos up and down the femme's sides while still nuzzling her helm.

After a while, Maika ground her hips into Optimus' getting a groan of pleasure from him before the red and blue bot started a gentle and slow paced thrust to allow her to get use to his size. It was after a few kilks (Moments) of the Prime slow pace thrusts that she started to moan.

“ **So good** ,” gasped Maika. “ **Prime** ….”

“ **I’m just getting started** ,” assured the Prime as he picked up the pace slightly.

The blue femme threw her helm back with a pained moan as she arched her backstrut. The red and blue Autobot gave a deeper thrust which hit a certain familiar sensitive bundle of nodes to which got a louder moan from the femme.

" **Oh, yes** ," she mewled. " **Right there**." The Autobot gave slightly more deeper thrust as he picked up the pace a bit more. " **Do it again**!"

And the red and blue leader made sure to angle his thrust at that spot while going even deeper till his spike was hitting Maika's gestation chamber with each thrust causing both bots' cooling fans to kick onto the maximum as the Prime continued to thrust into the blue femme.

" **Flamedance** ," the Prime panted. " **I want to be bonded with you**."

This startled the said femme as aquamarine optics that shone with lust and pleasure meet azure blue optics that had the same emotions before the owner of the aquamarine optics raised her servos and cupped the Prime's faceplate.

" **I want to as well, but I must warn you that I have done somethings that I'm not proud of in my career as a kunoichi of the Uzumaki Clan and Uzushiogakure**," she informed him. " **I have killed humans before in the name of my old home and it's leader**."

" **I am aware, however, that does not change the fact that I love you** ," Optimus told her as he leaned into her touch.

" **Optimus** ," she breathed as coolant gathered in her optics again.

" **Now show me your Spark** ," the Prime ordered in a strain tone.

Not wanting to delay even more than she has already or disobey, the shorter 'bot allowed her chest plates to open which reveal an icy blue glowing orb inside before she was bathed in the light of a bright white light. Optimus slowly lowered himself to allow his spark to touch the spark of the younger Autobot completely. The femme arched her backstruts at the pleasure she felt as they finally merge their sparks together and becoming Sparkmates. They saw everything from each other lives and she about cried when she felt the Prime accept her truly and completely for the good and the bad.

" **Oh, Optimus**!" the Uzumaki gasped as she rolled her hips, meeting her Prime's thrusts with her own. “ **More**!” Optimus leaned forward a bit and pounded into her which put pleasurable pressure onto her spark. " **Prime, please**!” With a growl, the red and blue mech lost all semblance of restraint and that was just what his lover wanted as he sat a fast and hard pace. “ **Yes! Harder! Faster! Optimus**!”

The femme's vocalizations turned to static as she almost convulsed in overload while she gashed lubricant from her valve and it was too much for the Prime as the younger 'bot's tight valve spiraled down on his spike that Optimus allowed himself to overload within his berthmate filling the other's gestation chamber with transfluids. The taller and bigger mech removed the other ones legs from around his hips before pulling out carefully and moved his Spark from the other's own orb unaware of a piece energy breaking off where it formed a smaller orb after mixing with piece of energy of the femme's own which then tucked next to Maika's spark. They both closed their chest plates to once again cover their sparks before the Prime gently had her move further up the berth where she than pushed him onto his back and climbed on top. Both of them panting as their cooling fans worked over time to cool their frames down from their activity though the Uzumaki had a seductive smirk on her faceplate. The red and blue mech let out groan when his mate took his spike into her valve once again before they went another round or two that would put them both in a good mood.

...My Line...

The next day, one could find the two new Sparkmates coming out of recharge feeling whole since they've been reunited. Maika vented a sigh as she gently rubbed smoothing circles on the Prime's chest plate as she listened to his spark beating when she felt a spark of want and lust that mingled with her own. She let out a giggle when she was pushed onto her back with her servos held over her helm while her mate hovered over her.

" **You make it hard to resist, My Spark** ," the Prime growled.

" **Maybe I don't want you to resist** ," she countered in a purr.

The Uzumaki smirked as she felt the shiver that went down the red and blue mech's back before their com. units beeped. Optimus let out a vented sigh while the blue femme groaned in annoyance before the Autobot's leader answered.

" **Optimus and Flamedance here** ," he spoke while he gave his new mate a kiss.

" ** _Optimus, we've picked up Decepticon activate_** ," Ratchet informed him.

" **On our way, old friend** ," the Prime told him. " **Optimus out**."

He placed a kiss onto Maika's neck cables.

" **Come on love** ," she told him as he rolled off of her allowing her get up off the berth and moved towards the washracks with a sway of her hips.

" **You are going to be the death of me** ," the red and blue Autobot Leader groaned as he watched her walk away.

" **We can always continue what we were about to start tonight if you like** ," she threw seductively over her shoulder.

She felt a surge of lust and agreement through the newly formed bond as she went to clean off the evidences from last night. Though that didn't stop Jazz and Bulkhead from teasing them about finally getting it on as they put it when the two mates finally showed up with Bumblebee and Nightclaw both looking embarrassed while Arcee and Ratchet looked half amused and half not amused at the same time. However, the team as a whole remained completely unaware of the new spark growing inside of the Prime's Consort.


	7. 3: 'Con Job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito Senju: The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and also I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies. I do, however own, Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance, Uzumaki Naitokuro AKA Nightclaw Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme, Andrina "Rina" Erika Alexander. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

A few weeks after the whole scraplet incident, one could find Maika, Jazz, Nightclaw, and Andrina together talking about what was faster a car or a motorcycle though both Nightclaw and Maika were of the opinion that Jazz was why faster if he put his mind to it just as Bulkhead walked into the room with Miko on his shoulder. 

"Alright, chores are done," Miko informed him. "Now can we do some dune bashing?"

"I don't know Miko," Bulkhead told her with a sigh. "The last time, I was picking sand out of my articulaters." Miko looked down up sat. "Uh, but there's a monster truck rally in town."

"Optimus," Ratchet called as the other bots and humans walked over. "I am receiving a signal on a restricted band, it appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system. " Andrina, the team's saboteur, and hybrid shared a look before looking back. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So, there are other bots out there?" Jack asked he looked at them.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark," answered Arcee as she looked at him. "But, 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"Unknown vessel, this Autobot outpost Omega one," Optimus said over the com-link. "Identify yourself?"

" _I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigade_ ," a voice stated.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead asked as he moved towards the computer. "You old 'Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

" _Bulkhead_?" the voice now ID as Wheeljack asked confused. " _That you? What's with all the Security_?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons," answered Bulkhead. "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

" _Some time tomorrow_ ," Wheeljack answered him. " _If I put the metal to the pedal_."

"Another bot's coming here," stated Miko happily. "How cool is that?"

"Wheeljack?" Optimus asked. "I know him by reputation only." He then looked over at Bulkhead. "Can you verify his voice print?"

"He's 1,000% the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead answered as he looked up at the Autobot leader.

"We well send landing coordinates Wheeljack," Optimus informed. "Safe journey."

"See ya soon, buddy," Bulkhead added. "I'll make sure that you get a proper welcome."

"So. whose the boyfriend?" Arcee asked once the com-link was turned off.

"Me and Jackie go way back," Bulkhead laughed with a smile. "We were part of the same war unit, the wreckers, which means that the 'Cons are going to wish that he never found us."

The young Alexander leaned over to speak to both Jazz and Maika.

"He didn't even deny, Arcee's calm of him and this Wheeljack," Andrina whispered to both bots.

"Blackmail," cackled Jazz.

Both females looked at him with a deadpan expressions before letting out and venting a sigh while shaking their heads.

...My Line...

The next day after the four humans got out of school, the group all stood around the computer watching as the new wreckers starship approached.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone," Arcee told them.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko added with a smile before she got a thoughtful look. "Hmm have to find his own though."

Andrina let out a sigh before she and the others all looked over at Ratchet.

"Ground bridge cycling up," he stated before the controls sparked a little and Ratchet had to slam his servo into it just to make it work. "Blasted Scraplets!" The silver tinted dark haired youth felt bad for him. "Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So, Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked as he looked the Prime.

Jazz, his charge, and Maika snorted as it was obvious as to why.

"We can't risk revealing the location to our base just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship," answered the Autobot Leader.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko stated as he looked at Bulkhead.

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack," he replied with a smile. "We were like brothers. And tonight we are gonna party!"

"Oh joy," Maika groaned though she did throw the Prime a slight glare when his end of their bond pulsed with amusement.

"Sweet," the younger female cheered.

"Yes, sweet," Andrina deadpan with dread lacing her voice.

The bots all smiled at Miko and Bulkhead before the siren suddenly went off and they all looked at the screen.

"Bogies closing in fast on Wheeljack's positions," Arcee informed Optimus.

"Con Scums!" Bulkhead growled as they all watched screen before the bots got ready to bridge. "Open the bridge, Ratchet. We're missing all the action."

"I'll prepare sick bay," Ratchet told them as he opened it up.

"Who for?" asked Bulkhead with a laugh. "The 'Cons?" He went to run through. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about."

They all watched as four of the Autobots ran through the bridge and not even 2 minutes later 5 'bots came running through.

"Jackie, come here," Bulkhead called to him making the other wrecker to look at him. "Meet my other best buddy, Miko." The young American girl walked down the steps. "She can wreck with the best of us."

"Hi ya," she greeted.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked as he walked to her.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway," Miko answered.

"True that," the young Alexander stated with Jazz and Maika nodding in agreement.

Wheeljack looked up at her with a raised optic ridge before looking back at Miko with a smile.

"We're gonna get along just fine," he told as he turned around to face Optimus, who was walking up to him. "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier," agreed the Prime. "What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe," the wrecker answered as he looked behind at Bulkhead before looking back at Optimus. "Now I find both."

"We are few, but strong," he replied. "We have suffered losses, but we have grown." The Prime looked over at the human children before looking back at Wheeljack. "And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold.

"I would be honored," Wheeljack informed him.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead laughed as he hit Wheeljack on the back.

Wheeljack turned around to face and they bumped each other's chest while Ratchet sighed.

"Oh joy."

"With you there Ratchet," Andrina agreed as bread once again laced her voice.

It wasn't long before the party started and the silver tinted dark haired teen almost begged Optimus if she could go with him when he transformed to leave the base for a while, but she bit her tongue cause of the fact that Miko was staying there and she wanted to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Not only that, but she didn't get a good feeling from Wheeljack and she didn't know why either.

"Come on Jackie!" Bulkhead called out as Miko played her guitar. "Show me what you've got!" Suddenly the other wrecker threw a large metal ball at him though he caught, it dis send him sliding backwards. "Nice lob."

"So, what's that about?" Jack asked from where he stood with Arcee watching.

"It's called lobbing," Arcee replied. "The favorite past time on Cybertron." Andrina looked up at Jazz, who nodded his helm. "Especially among the warrior class."

The older human just sat on the steps with a sketchbook in her lap.

"Come on Raf," Miko said. "Show us some moves."

"Oh, alright," Raf sighed as he stood up.

Andrina looked up from her drawing to see the youngest human doing a very familiar dance.

"Of course the robot," Jack cackled with a smile as Maika let out a giggle as she watched Bumblebee join in on the dancing by mimicking Raf while his charge groaned. It was obvious that Arista wasn't much a party person, but was staying because of Miko cause Maika had seen her fight inner battle of going with the young Autobot's mate or not. "Hey, where's Optimus?"

"Went for a drive," answered Arcee as she watched. "Prime's don't party." She then looked over the other blue colored femme, who was heading for the door. "And where are you going?"

"To check on Optimus," Maika answered before she transformed and speed out of the base.

"What is that about?" Andrina asked Arcee from where she was setting.

"Optimus and Flamedance are lovers," the motorcycleformer answered. "They have been for about a year though they have been married in the human way for about five or so months of that year. They have only just recently made it official in the Cybertronian ways."

"How?" Jack asked before he decided to reword his question. "What is the Cybertronian ways?"

"Our form of marriage has no divorce like the human ways do," Arcee tried to explain before she looked over at Jazz. "Jazz, your bonded so can you please help?"

The Saboteur let out a vented sigh before he allowed his visor to snap up.

"Well, it's as Arcee already told you," he stated. "There is no divorce."

"So it's permanent?" Andrina asked.

Her guardian nodded his helm.

"To the point that if one dies the other follows," he added.

"Not even death can keep the two apart?" Jack was next to ask.

"Yup," the lieutenant agreed. "You see the way our kind of marriage is done through joining our sparks which is to say our very souls to another. This allows us to see each other's lives on a more deeper scale and feel each other's emotions even after the merging of our sparks."

He than got a distant look in his optics.

"And we can communicate with each other no matter the distance," Arcee finished.

Both of the older humans looked at each other before looking at the others thinking about Arcee and Jazz told them.

...My Line...

The familiar Chevrolet Silverado 2500 drove down a deserted road following the pull of the bond between their sparks before shifting gears, Maika drove faster while she enjoyed a bit of time to herself away from the party that was going on back with the others and thought that she should have invited Andrina with her. But, this was a good thing as well as it meant that she would be able to be actually spend some time with her mate once she found him for the first time this week. 

The Uzumaki knew that have to kept the fact that they were bonded from the Decepticons or risk it being used against them. As she was thinking, the youngest of the Autobot Team pulled off onto a dirt path heading into the some of the mountains that lined it and it wasn't long till the whitish blue colored bot vented a sigh when she saw the familiar bot up ahead.

" **Optimus**!" she called out as she transformed and walked up.

The Autobot Commander turned his helm to look at his mate, who came to stand next to him.

" **Flamedance, shouldn't you be back at the welcome party for Wheeljack**?" the Prime asked kindly.

" **Parties are not my thing** ," she answered as she ducked under his arm. " **Something I must have gotten from my Sire**." She than shrug. " **And besides, Miko's guitar playing was getting on my nerves**."

The Prime cackled softly before looking up at the sky.

" **Jazz seems to love having a new charge** ," Optimus spoke up after a moment of silences.

A small smile came to Maika's faceplates as the time that has she spent with Andrina and Jazz flash across her mind.

" **Well, none of us have a problem with the humans unless it's Galloway** ," the smaller bot informed before she got a thoughtful look. " **No, wait. Almost none of us as Ratchet seems to not to be a fan**."

The Prime smiled at her knowing that she spoke the truth, but he knew that all of the Autobot Teams and as well as those of NEST hated Galloway with a passion.

" **I also heard about that weapon she carries around with her from what Ratchet told me** ," the Prime cackled as he looked at the blue femme with amusement shining in his optics.

A cackle escaped Maika as she glanced up at her mate.

" **She and Ironhide would get along amazingly well if he was here in Jasper** ," she told him.

" **That is true** ," the red and blue Autobot nodded his helm in agreement with small smile of his own. " **And may Primus have mercy on Ratchet's soul should those two ever meet one day**."

A loud laugh escaped the whitish blue colored Autobot femme's mouth which had the Prime smiling a bit bigger at the sight of his mate laughing. He had thought that was a sound that he would never get to hear as after losing her adoptive creators she had started to hide her emotions while trying to protect her spark.

" **I agree with that** ," Maika said as she finally calm down.

Optimus let out a cackle of his own before turning his attention back to the stars with his mate next to him.

...My Line...

"Coming at chya," Bulkhead said as he tossed the ball back to Wheeljack.

The ivory 'bot reached up to catch the metal ball only for it bounce out of his hands and into the ground bridge controls busting it up even more.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet snapped at the two.

"Sorry, doc," Wheeljack apologized as he picked up the ball. "Guess we're a little charged up." Andrina watched out of the corner of her eyes as the wrecker came to a stop next to Ratchet. "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did," Ratchet answered with a nod.

"That's quite a feat of engineering."

"Yes, it is," Ratchet agreed with a surprised look upon his faceplates.

"Something with it?"

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump," answered the medic. "I put it in shut-down."

"What if you need to use it?"

"Ohh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage."

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asked not knowing that he was getting two suspicious glares from the Autobot's Lieutenant and from the silver tinted dark haired teen.

"A few hours, if we're lucky," Ratchet answered. "Maybe longer."

"Huh," Wheeljack breathed before he turned and walked away.

Unbeknownst to the other Autobots, Jazz and Andrina shared a look before they went back to observing 'Wheeljack' as they pretend to be watching the lobbing game that Bulkhead and the other wrecker was playing.

...My Line...

The silence between Optimus and Maika was comfortable as unlike others, they didn't need to fill it with noise and just simply enjoyed the others company. The Prime glanced at the younger Autobot and frowned at the barely seen scar that were on her faceplate as the incident that lead to her getting it played through his processor. The Autobot Leader had never felt that much anger before than when the femme that had captured his spark was injured right in front of him in a fight with the Decepticons after the whole Egypt fiasco. Though to his shock it was nothing compared to the anger that Elita-One felt, however, it was obvious that the second eldest of the triplets had pretty much adopted her as her Sparkling.

Elita-One had been down right furious that a 'Con dared to harm the femme that she saw as hers right in front of her even though Maika's frame as that of an adults. That 'Con never did make it to the Decepticon's med bay from what they were able to learn from Cyberfire, Maika's Cybereagle that Red Alert helped her create and trained to be used much like Soundwave's deployer Leaserbeak though she also has a Cyberwolf deployer named Darklight. And from what Optimus remembers is that Cyberfire was left with Prowl and Lennox to help them with the spying on the Decepticons in their parts. The Prime looked back at the stars just before Maika looked over at him as well already knowing that her mate was thinking about the past like he normally does.

" **Thinking about Elita-One, Sweetspark**?" Maika asked.

The red and blue 'bot looked over at her in surprise.

" **How did you know that**?"

The blue colored femme cackled.

" **She seems to have this effect of scaring anyone that pissing her off at the same time and that includes you** ," was the answer the Prime got.

" **Well, you know that she can get scary** ," Optimus cackled. " **Especially where you and Nightclaw are concerned**."

" **That she is** ," the younger 'bot agreed with a slight laugh before she turned to head for the road. " **We should be getting back to base**."

The Autobot Commander nodded before the two of them transformed and sped off.

...My Line...

"So there we were," Bulkhead was saying. "No communications. Low on Energon. Surrounded by 'Cons. So, what does Wheeljack do?" The four humans all listened to the war stories that Bulkhead telling with wide eyes as they anticipated the outcome of the situation. "Tell 'em Jackie?!"

At this all eyes turned onto the ivory wrecker, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, what I do best," he finally told them.

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger!" laughed the big guy.

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time," Wheeljack stated with a shrug though there as half relief tone in his voice.

Jazz and Andrina shared another look at this.

"The joint went supernova," Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Awesome," Miko breathed in awe.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside," Bulkhead remarked as he scratched said area.

"I'm not surprised," Arcee spoke up. "Given the size of your backside."

"And that sounds like something Maika would do," Jazz cackled in amusement.

Bumblebee gave humming like laugh while Andrina and Jazz snirked at this before they shut up when Wheeljack looked over at Ratchet tinkering with the ground bridge controls.

"There it is," Bulkhead told them making them all to look over at him. "Jackie's signature." He pointed at the other wrecker's waist. "One grenade, one shot." He then looked up at his friend and waved his hand in his face. "Hey, you alright?"

'So, now he's noticing?' Jazz and the young Alexander thought.

"Hm," Wheeljack hummed as he snapped out of it. "What?"

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead stated.

"Well, what do you mean?" he asked as he got up.

"I don't know," Bulkhead struggled to explain. "You seem quiet."

"Aw, I've been stuck in a can too long," Wheeljack told him as he looked at the big guy. "I should go topside before I get stir-crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning," Bulkhead informed. "You can come with."

"Let's go now," Wheeljack suggested.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead asked surprised. "Come on! The gang's loving you! You got to tell them about the battle of Darkmount Pass!"

"You tell them," the other wrecker told him as he looked to the kids. "You're better at it." The violet eyed girl narrowed her eyes. "How about if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?"

Bulkhead just looked at him weirdly.

"Well, yeah, sure, Jackie," he agreed. "Hey, go ahead."

'Bulk?'

"Tour starts now," Miko stated as she jumped down from where she was setting and walked over to Wheeljack. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?"

The older human smirked at hearing those questions before looking up at Bulkhead.

"You alright," Arcee asked.

"You seem distracted," Andrina added.

"Yeah, just out of sorts, I guess," Bulkhead replied as he turned to them.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," the darker blue femme teased.

"That Miko's making a new friend?" asked the Autobot wrecker. "Come on." He turned to look at where Wheeljack and Miko had gone. "Something, something's just not right about Wheeljack."

"You haven't seen him for centuries," informed Arcee. "He could just be rocket-legged or well, bots do change, you know?"

"Not Jackie."

"I have to agree with Bulkhead on the fact that something is not right," Jazz added.

"You do?" both Arcee and Bulkhead asked surprised.

"He's not the only one," Andrina spoke up making the other Autobots to look at her.

Arcee let out a sigh before she looked back at the green wrecker.

"Well, we'll just have to see if you three are right," she stated.

Both the Lieutenant and the female human looked at each other for a third time before letting out sigh themselves as the other bots went on talking not believing Bulkhead.

"Look I know Wheeljack better than anyone," the big guy told them in annoyance.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he and Miko returned.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me at the battle of Darkmount Pass," answered Bulkhead as he looked at him.

"That's a heck of a story," agreed the ivory wrecker.

"Yep, tell it," Bulkhead stated with a glare.

The violet eyed teen moved to stand next to the others while Jazz joined Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Talk, talk, talk," Miko sighed. "How about after we go off-roading?"

"Miko!" yelled the green wrecker. "Stay out of this!"

This had the humans looking at him surprise that he actually yelled at his charge.

"Bulkhead easy," Arcee told him.

"I'm not sure I-" Wheeljack tried to tell him.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead snapped.

"Fine, you want to live in the past, Bulkhead?" he asked after looking at him for a moment as all the kids looked at him. "The wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, than I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened," Bulkhead answered with a nod. "Except for one little thing." The bot in front of him started with a look that screamed 'Oh, scrap I screwed up' on his faceplate. "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet asked stunned as he looked over while the others all looked at Bulkhead surprised.

"I's already left the wreckers to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public-service record," Bulkhead informed.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-" Miko started to say.

"MIKO!" Andrina yelled as she shot forward and pushed the black and pink haired girl out of the way.

All the young Japanese girl could do was watch in surprise as the 'Con grabbed hold of her fellow female in his servo while the 'bots readied themselves for battle.

"ANDRINA!" Bulkhead, Miko, and Jazz yelled out in worry.

The 'Con than ran over to the controls of the ground bridge while he held her up.

"Stay back, or I'll squeeze her into a pulp," he told them in a different voice.

The young Alexander struggled to get out of his gasp as all Miko could do was watch.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing?" the black and pink haired girl asked.

"He's not Wheeljack, Miko!" the silver tinted dark haired girl snapped.

The 'Con looked at her with a smirk.

"Your Jazz's little pet human, aren't you?" he asked with a cackle.

All she did was glare at him in anger while said Autobot growled under his breath.

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead yelled. "Let the girl go and face me!"

"Don't fret," the 'Con told them with a smirk. "Plenty of fighting to come."

Jack looked at the eldest of them worried before he glanced at Arcee.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" he asked.

"Oh, indeed, and I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him," the 'Con answered.

Bulkhead and Jazz glared at the 'Con as he still held the young Alexander in his servo while he did something to the ground bridge before he grabbed the switch.

"About time," he stated as he pulled the switch and started to the ground bridge while he slowly moved towards it. "Let's get this part started."

The 'Con just stood in front of the ground bridge with his back to it unaware of what coming through before he was hit front behind which caused him to let the violet eyed American teen go. Jazz reacted quickly and grabbed her before he set her down on the ground while he let out a sigh of relief as the real Wheeljack stood up looking at Ratchet.

"I'd shut that hole before the stick comes through," he informed the medic.

With a nod, the yellow-green and red Autobot quickly closed the bridge before any 'Cons could get through. They all watched as the imposter got up with a growl while grabbing his blades with the real Wheeljack before they started to circle each other.

"Ugly's mine," Wheeljack told Bulkhead, who went to join in.

It was long till the two went at it dueling each other.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked confused as they watched.

Miko tried to point him out, but was unable to do.

"Uh, I lost track!"

The humans all watched as the fight went on, but it wasn't long till the real Wheeljack defeated the fake and knocking him out.

"That's my Jackie," cheered Bulkhead.

Andrina glared at the imposter, who was laying on the ground, while Wheeljack put his blades away and turned to Ratchet.

"You hit the switch," he told the medic as the older 'bot grabbed the switch for the bridge and looked at him. "It's time to take out the trash." The ivory wrecker looked at Bulkhead as he stepped next to him. "All yours buddy."

They all watched Bulkhead grabbed the 'Con before he spun around a few times and lobbed him through the ground bridge that Ratchet opened.

"Nice lob," Wheeljack told him with a smile.

The oldest human teenager looked over at Ratchet.

"You might want to inform Optimus and Flamedance," she suggested.

"Your right," he agreed before heading for the computers.

The humans smiled before looking at the second wrecker as Jazz came up to him.

"Hey, you might not have intended it to happen, but tanks for saving Andrina," he told Wheeljack. "If something happened to her than I do not know what I would do."

Wheeljack cackled before nodding his head.

"Just doing my job," he told the Lieutenant.

...My Line...

" _Ratchet to Optimus and Flamedace_ ," the two heard the medic over the com-link.

"What is it Ratchet?" the Prime asked.

"Is something wrong?" the femme asked next.

" _You need to get back to base_ ," the medic answered. " _I'll tell you when you get here_."

"Very well," the Prime stated. "We are already on our way back now."

" _Than see you two when you get here_ ," Ratchet sighed before closing the link.

Maikasped up till she was driving next to Optimus as worry for their team griping at her spark.

" **Darling**..."

" **I know** ," the red and blue semi interrupted him before the two poured on the speed.

...My Line...

Once the two bots got back to the base, Ratchet filled them on what went on while they were out and Maika had checked on Jazz, Andrina, but most important of all, Nightclaw just to make sure that they were alright.

"It's like a recurring nightmare," Ratchet groaned as he glanced over at a dancing Bumblebee, Jack, and Raf.

"Now that you're a part of Team Prime," Bulkhead was saying to Wheeljack. "We need to pick out an alt mode for you. I have some ideas."

"Uh," Wheeljack said hesitantly. "About that Bulk, now that my ship's been repaired, I'm...itching to know what else I might find out there."

"Wait?" asked Miko as she and the other two walked up. "You're leaving? Why?"

"Well, because some 'bots never change."

He than smiled at Wheeljack with a laugh.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here," Optimus informed him.

"Jackie never stays, but he always comes back," Bulkhead stated as he and Wheeljack fist bumped.

After that everyone minus Optimus, Ratchet, Maika, Jazz, and Andrina used the ground bridge to the Sahara Desert to see Wheeljack off.

"Ah'm going ta take Andina home, OP," the Saboteur told him.

"Very well," the Prime nodded.

He watched as his lieutenant transformed into his alt mode and allowed the young Anderson to climb in before speeding out of the base before he than looked over at Maika, who was heading for their quarters, when she gently pushed against his side of the bond. He narrowed his optics at her as she glanced back at him over her shoulders, gave a him wink, and went back to walking down the hall only with a sway to her hips this time making the Prime to let out a silent growl while she vanished from sight, but he did feel her signal for him to follow her along with her lust through the bond. Of course, he didn't need to be told twice as he followed after her intent on making it up to her for not having any time alone for a week since bonding.


End file.
